El resurgir de los guerreros elementales
by Sheik Darkneus
Summary: Un antiguo mal de mas de 10000 años a regresado y quiere conquistar equestria lugar donde antes vivían los ponis elementales, el cual a secuestrado a las amigas de Twilight Sparkle para su cometido y ella junto con las princesas Luna y Celestia con la ayuda de tres guerreros usaran el antiguo arte de los ponis elementales "el ninjitsu elemental" para rescatarlas y salvar equestria
1. Chapter 1 la profecía y el resurgir del

Hola amigos lectores yo soy nuevo aquí por lo cual este es mi primer fanfic de muy little pony frienship es mágico a lo cual es solo para que se diviertan a lo cual como todos me pueden criticar o dar opiniones del fic

Disclamer yo no tengo los derechos de My Little Pony son de la compañía Hasbro y Lauren Faust

-blablabla-dialogos de personaje

(Blablabla) notas del autor

**Equestria es un reino pacifico que ha pasado por mucho con los surgimientos de enemigos que trataron de amenazar con las seguridad reino: como Nightmare Moon quiso sumir a equestria en la noche eterna, o Discord el dios del caos o al enemigo mas poderoso de todos Tirek el centauro pero fueron detenidos por un grupo de yeguas conocidas como mane six: la pony de tierra Applejack la mas honesta que hay ( y por eso no sabe mentir bien) que representa el elemento de la honestidad, la pony de tierra Pinkamena Díane Pie o conocida como Pinkie Pie la pony mas fiestera que pone la sonrisa a todos ( aunque a veces no se le entienda a su logica) que representa el elemento de la risa, la pegaso mas rápida de equestria (y muy orgullosa a mi parececer) Rainbow Dash la no que deja a sus amigas solas (eso si su orgullo no se mete) que representa el elemento de la lealtad, la pegaso mas tímida pero que puede poner la carne de gallina al mas valiente de todos si se lo propone Fluttershy que es la pony mas amable y amigable con los animales y sus amigas, ayudo en la reformacion de Discord representa el elemento de la amabilidad, la unicornio mas generosa ( y muy dramática) Rarity aún que no ayuda mucho por 'cuidar su imagen' pero no le impide ayudar a sus amigas en momentos que se necesite ella representa el elemento de la generosidad y la alicornio( antes unicornio) Twilight Sparkle la aprendíz de la princesa Celestia y nueva princesa de equestria que ayudo a la princesa Luna a reunirse con su hermana y reintegrarse a la sociedad ella representa el elemento de la magia.**

**Con esos acontecimientos las mane six nunca tuvieron un día normal sin que hubiera ninguna aventura extraña pero con la paz que se ha alojado en el reino ya no se han presentado las mane six ya casi no se han juntado a excepción de citas en el sopa y cada una siguen con sus vidas como eran antes de conocerse: Applejack aun sigue trabajando en la granja la cual agregaron un nuevo deposito para las manzanas y cidra que se hace, Rarity a extendido sus ventas de vestidos a Canterlot pero solo los hacia por pedido, Pinkie Pie seguía siendo pastelera en Sugar Cupcorner y las fiestera mas alocada, Rainbow Dash esta en la academia de los wonderbolts para cumplir su sueño de la unirseles, Fluttershy es la nueva veterinaria de Ponyville y la princesa Twilight Sparkle esta en el castillo de la armonía cumpliendo sus deberes como princesa de la armonía tratando de expandir la armonía a todos los rincones de equipo equestria.**

**-Hay spike la verdad no se como poder expandir el poder de armonía a toda equestria-dijo twilight**

**-Lo se-dijo spike-pero yo se que tu puedes a ti nada te ha detenido.**

**-Si pero esta vez no se que hacer-dijo twilight-tal vez haiga información útil en los libros de la biblioteca-dijo saliendo rumbo a la biblioteca del castillo**

**-Bueno twi-dijo apike siguiendo a twilight-pero no creó que encuentres algo ya que tu misma leiste todos los libros de la biblioteca-dijo con cierta duda el dragón**

**-Eso lo se pero puede ser que no haya leído alguna informacion-dijo twilight entrando a la biblioteca y empezando a leer.**

**-Yo solo lo decia-dijo spike apoyandose en un librero el cual hizo que un libro se deslizara para adentro revelando un pasadizo secreto que twilight no conocía.**

**-Spike que hiciste-dijo twilight-este yo solo me apoye en el librero y esto sucedió-trato de defenderse a un sermoneo de twilight**

**-Lo se pero como es que hay un pasadizo que no conocia-dijo con una cara de asombro y se adentro en el pasadizo**

**- Eh twilight yo no creo que debamos adentrarnos-dijo spike con su una voz temerosa**

**-Ay spike no me fijas que aun sigues temiendo a la oscuridad-dijo twilight tratando de no reírse por el miedo de su asistente**

**-No es e..eso solo que no se que haya ahí adentro-dijo apikw tratando de que su voz no se oiga temerosa**

**Pero spike no vio a twilight y se tuvo que adentrar para poder alcanzarla y al momento de alcanzarla vio que twilight estaba en un cuarto grande maravillada (y eso pasa cuando descubre algo nuevo)de lo que estaba en frente de ella un libro muy grande y un poco emplvado en un pedestal**

**-Eh twilight- dijo spike haciendo que twilight saliera de su trance-que es ese libro en pedestal**

**-No lo se spike pero me muero de ganas de leerlo completo-dijo una entusiasmada twilight**

**-Jajaja y supongo que me lo voy a llevar yo-dijo con sarcasmo spike**

**-Pues yo me lo hiba a llevar con magia pero como tu te estas ofreciendo de llevar el libro-dijo twilight levitando con su magia el libro para daraelo a spike y saliendo del cuarto**

**-Pero pero yo-trataba de decir spike-ahh algún día no podre callar la boca de mas-dijo con un poco de frustración tratando de llevarse el libro**

**Ya momentos después de que spike dejara el libro en el escritorio de twilight y se subiera a su cuarto para que twilight no lo pusiera hacer otras cosas, twilight se quedo leyendo el libro toda la noche en lo cual consistía de una civilización de ponies elementales antes de la creacion de equestria en la que ellos vivían en armonía pero fue conquistado por un ser oscuro que utilizaba los elementos de la naturaleza para invadir su civilización pero antes de que conquistara todo dos guerreros se le enfrentaron utilizando las artes de los elementos lograron derrotarlo y ponerlo en un encierro que duraría 10000 años adenyro de la tierra misma pero tuvieron que pagar un terrible precio en la cual se dejo una profecía que dice "el día que un mal de origen oscuro regrese de la luna ese seria el comienzo de desastres y apareceran dos guerreros uno tan agil que no podra verse y otro con poder de controlar los elementos que podrán detener al mal que se ha liberado" **

**-ahh porque esta profecía dice que cuando un mal sea liberado de la luna desastres traera-dijo una soñolienta twilight-!UN MAL SEA LIBERADO DE LA LUNA!-grito cuando twilight se acordó de que cuando nightmare moon (ahora princesa luna) se líbero de la luna y era lo mismo que decía la profecia**

**-Entonces los malos a lo que mis amigas y yo nos enfrentamos ya estaba predicho-dijo una exaltada twilight-y si es verdad pronto equestria podría estar en un peligro mas grande de lo que hemos enfrentado-decía con cierto temor mirando al horizonte.**

**En otro lugar muy lejos de equestria una bruma negra se formaba en el desierto donde viven los changeling (creo) la bruma termino de formarse en un alicornio negro con un cuerno morado que marchitaba mas el desierto (si eso es posible) y al momento que abrió los ojos una fuerte energía hizo que la arena se fuera volando como si estuviera viva, el color de los ojos después de que disipara la arena eran unos ojos rojo tan profundos que te mataban con solo verlos.**

**-Por fin después de 10000 años estar encerrado en la tierra voy a conquistar el mundo y esta vez no habrá nadie que detenga a Metaray-dijo con una voz sepulcral que congelaría hasta los huesos.**

**Y en ese mismo instante en otro lugar escondido entre las montañas un templo con símbolos extraños un semental de tierra color azul oscuro con untraje de cuerpo completo que estaba meditando sintió la energía oscura de Metaray y llamo a sus estudiantes.**

**-Sheaker, Light Purés vengan-dijo con una voz tranquila pero que mostraba respeto.**

**Y en ese instante una yegua de pelaje blanco cola y melena rubia con vendajes cubriendo esta y vestida de un traje de cuerpo completo azul con blanco apareció de la nada.**

**-Que quiere maestro-dijo inclinándose ante su maestro.**

**-Y tu hermana don-iba a decir pero una luz brillante apareció al lado de Sheaker, una pony terrestre de pelaje blanco, cola y melena color morado palido,con una cazadora de color negro con brazaletes dorados con una gema blanca en sus piernas y muñequeras negras en los cascos de enfrente y botas negras en los cascos traseros (vista en mi deviantart sheiksark).**

**-Lo siento maestro por llegar tarde-se disculpo Light Purés**

**-No hay nada que disculpar Light-dijo el maestro de ella-las mande llamar porque sentí una fuerza oscura hace unos momentos y esa es la fuerza que se describía en la antigua profecía del templo a lo cual vamos a partir al antiguo lugar donde estaba la civilización de los ponies elementales-dijo con un poco de seriedad**

**-Y donde es maestro Sheikdark-pregunto sheaker**

**-Es al otro lado del mar en las tierras donde hoy es el reino de equestria-dijo aheikdark viendo a la lejania**

**Solo es una prueba y es que quieren que sigua le seguiré pero no se cuando publique ya que mi inspiración va y viene hasta otra se despide sheikark**


	2. Chapter 2 Nuevos ponies y revelaciones

Soy yo de nuevo darksheik y aquí les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia aunque no vean muchos mi inspiración se va pero regresa con nuevas ideas a lo cual yo nunca se sabrá cuando actualize otra vez (creo que andar con pinkie me revolvio el cerebro y me dejo medio loco) pero como yo seguiré la historia hasta acabarla aunque me persigan con antorchas y palos. Buenos ya comenzamos

Disclaimer yo no tengo los derechos de muy little pony eso son de hasbro y lauren faust

-blablabla- dialogo personaje

"blablabla" pensamiento de personaje

(Blablabla) nota d autor

Capitulo 2 la llegada de nuevos ponys y revelaciones parte 1

**Al día siguiente después de que Twilight tomara una siesta llamo a sus amigas para contarles de la profecía que descubrió en el libro**

**-Hola Twilight-dijo applejack llegando y abrazando a twilight**

**-Hola applejack-dijo twilight respondiendo el abrazo**

**-BUENOS DIAS TWILIGHT-dijo una hiperactiva pinkie llegando y abrazando fuertemente a twilight**

**-Bue..nos días pin...kie-dijo twilight-po..drias de de..jar..me abra..zar fuer..te-dijo twilight para que pinkie la soltara**

**-Upps lo siento twilight-dijo una avergonzada pinkie dejando de abrazar a twilight**

**-No ahh hay ahh de que-dijo twilight tratando de recuperar el aire**

**buenos días Twilight-dijo rarity llegando con su tono sostificado**

**-Buenos días Rarity-dijo twilight para saludar a su amiga**

**-Buenos días cerebrito-dijo llegando Rainbow Dash**

**-Rainbow Dash tu ya sabes que twilight es una princesa a lo cual debes hablar cordialmente-le reprendió Rarity a Dash**

**-Ahh esta bien buenos días twilight-dijo rainbow con una voz de arrepentimiento por que rarity le dio un sermón(huyy golpe bajo para el orgullo de dash)**

**-Buenos días rainbow-dijo twilight a su amiga rainbow**

**-Emm buenos días twilight-dijo fluttershy con su tono de voz habitual**

**-Buenos días fluttershy-dijo twilight a la tímida pegaso**

**-Bueno twilight querida para que nos llamaste-dijo rarity**

**-Las llame para que vean lo que descubierto-dijo twilight**

**-Y que es-pregunto applejack**

**-Encontre un libro en un cuarto secreto en la biblioteca del castillo-dijo twilight pero fue interrumpida por rainbow**

**-Solo un libro eso es aburrido-dijo dash con un tono de aburrimiento-si es solo eso mejor me pude quedar dormida**

**-Rainbow deja que twilight termine de explicarnos-le reprocho rarity a rainbow-por favor twilight por favor continua-dijo rarity**

**-Gracias rarity con lo les hiba diciendo encontré este libro y esta escrito una profecia que dice que cuando un mal se libere de la luna desastres traera-explico twilight a sus amigas**

**-Y eso que significa-pregunto fluttershy con su voz timida**

**-Significa que los villanos con quien nos enfrentamos ya estaba preescrito-dijo twilight-desde que la princesa luna regreso de la luna como Nightmare Moon, la liberacion de Discord y el liberamiento de Tirek estaba escrito-dijo con una voz temerosa**

**-Y que nosotras nos enfrentamos a ellos y ganamos-dijo rainbow dash con una pose de victoria-si viene otro enemigo le derrotaremos igual**

**-Pero rainbow esto es diferente en esas veces teníamos los elementos de armonía y el poder rainbow pero esto es mucho mas allá en la profecia decía que solamente dos guerreros podrían derrotar a este mal-dijo twilight con una coz preocupante**

**-Dime twi decía la profecia quienes eran los guerreros-pregunto applejack para tratar de animar a su amiga**

**-No solo decía que 'que uno es tan ágil y veloz que no se ve y otro controla los elementos' no decía nada mas-dijo twilight ya un poco animada**

**-Y ya le dijiste a la princesa celestia sobre esto-dijo rarity**

**-No aun no le he notificado esto a la princesa rarity-dijo twilight**

**-No hace falta que me lo dijas twilight-dijo una voz y acto seguido apareció la soberana de equestria**

**-Pri..princesa Celestia-dijeron las mane six al ver a la soberana de equestria ante ellas**

**-Princesa Celestia yo-trato de decir twilight pero los nervios le ganaban**

**-No hace falta que me dijas de la profecia twilight-dijo la princesa celestia con una voz calmada-he venido a decirles que sentí un poder oscuro que proviene del desierto changeling-**

**-La..la rein..na Chrys..aslis-dijo una temerosa fluttershy escondida detrás de applejack**

**-No mis queridos ponis-dijo con una voz calmada la princesa celestia-es un peligro mas grande es un enemigo mas poderoso que tirek y es el mismo que dice en la profecia que viene en el libro que descubrió twilight-dijo la princesa celestia con una voz preocupada**

**-Si pero nosotras le derrotaremos como lo hicimos con tirek-dijo una muy confiada rainbow**

**-No podrán este enemi-dijo la princesa celestia pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos de ponis**

**-ahhhh-se escucho a fuera del castillo a lo cual las mane six y la princesa celestia fueron a revisar pero lo que vieron fue muchos changeling atacando ponyville pero esto eran muy diferentes a los changelings normales eran negros hasta los ojos que marcaban una iris morada pero muy grandes y atacaban con fuego y rayos de electricidad a lo cual la princesa celestia uso su magia para transportar a todos los habitantes adentro del castillo y twilight ponía un escudo protector alrededor de el ( gracias al entrenamiento de Shinig Armor)**

**-Princesa Celestia porque estos changelings lanzan fuego y rayos por lo que se necesitan amor para poder usar hechizos-pregunto una dudosa twilight a la princesa**

**-No lo se twilight pero estos son muy diferentes a los changelings que invadieron durante la boda de Candace y tu hermano-dijo una igualmente dudosa princesa celestia**

**-Pero como quiera yo me les voy a enfrentar-dijo una rainbow lista para volar a la accion pero antes de que despegara las mane six, la princesa celestia y los habitantes de ponyville una luz brillante que elimino a varios changelings y vieron a otra partes en otros chsngelings caian desmenbrados y cortados al suelo antes que pudieran atacar y hací siguió hasta después de unos minutos todos changelings desaparecieron ante unas atónitas miradas de todos que vieron eso**

**-Que fue lo que paso-dijo una atónita twilight a su mentora las cual también tenia la misma mirara que ella**

**-No se lo que paso twilight-dijo una atónita princesa-pero me gustaría saber lo que paso**

**-Nosotros fuimos princesa-dijo un semental de tierra de color azul oscuro que apenas se notaba por el traje negro completo que portaba y una katana en su espalda, seguido aparición de la nada un semental de color blanco y melena rubia que cubría unos vendajes y un traje de cuerpo completo de color azul con blanco y despues el destello que vieron apareció una yegua terrestre de colór blanco cola y melena de colór morado pálido cutiemark de elementos y en el centro de estos esta un elemento de luz que portaba una cazadora negra**

**-Quienes son ustedes-pregunto la princesa celestia**

Y aquí se acába el segundo capitulo de la historia el cual no se cuando suba la siguiente parte hasta luego se despide darksheik (dijo esto y desapareció en el aire)


	3. Chapter 3 nuevos ponis y revelaciones p2

Hola a todos lectores que ven mi fanfic (se escucha una voz pero no se ve nadie) so yo darksheik trayéndoles un nuevo cap de mi historia (dijo apareciendo de la nada como pinkie pie) y si preguntan porque aparecí así es un pinkie secreto de pinkie pie bueno comenzamos

Disclaimer los derechos de my Little poni no me pertenecen sino a hasbro y lauren faust

-blablabla- dialogo personaje

"blablablá" pensamiento de personaje

(blablablá) notas d autor

**-Quienes son ustedes-**pregunto la princesa Celestia a los ponis que acaban de aparecer

-**Se lo diremos con mucho gusto majestad-**dijo el semental-**pero se lo dire en privado junto con las ex-portadoras de los elementos de la armonía-**dijo mientras todos iban a la biblioteca del castillo

**-Y ustedes como saben de nosotras-**pregunto rainbow Dash

-**Lo sabemos porque en el lugar de dónde venimos la magia blanca como negra fluye aunque nosotros no seamos unicornios señorita Rainbow Dash-**dijo la yegua terrestre de melena morada palida mientras entraban a la biblioteca

**-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta-**dijo una fastidiada rainbow

-**Como quiera todas las preguntas serán respondidas-**dijo el semental-**y supongo que querrán saber nuestros nombres cierto señorita Twilight-**dijo con una voz serena

**-Pe..pe..ro como los supo-**dijo una intrigada twilight-**se supone que no son unicornios ya que nosotros podemos utilizar una hechizo para leer mentes-**dijo aun perpleja

**-Del lugar de donde venimos nos hemos concentrado y conectado con el mundo tanto físico como espiritual a lo cual podemos leer mentes con solo mirar los ojos-**dijo la yegua de melena morada palida-**a lo cual mi nombre es Light Pures, el nombre de mi maestro-**dijo señalando al semental-** es Sheik Dark y el nombre de mi compañero es Sheaker**-dijo señalando al poni con el traje azul con blanco

"**Ahh están lindo, fuerte y muy agil" **pensaba Rarity con ojos de soñadora viendo a Sheaker

**-Si me disculpa señorita Rarity no soy semental-**dijo Sheaker

"**Por favor que no me dija que es homosexual" entonces que es-**dijo una Rarity esperanzada

**-No soy homosexual-**dijo Sheaker

"**Entonces no es" **pensaba en sus adentros Rarity

-**Soy una yegua-**dijo Sheaker que en resplandor ya no tenia su traje solamente su melena esta amarrada con una liga como applejack

-**QUUUUUUUEEEEEE UUUUNNNNNAAAA YYYYEEEEGGGUUUAAA-**Gritaba una paranoica Rarity al descubrir que el "semental" que estaba con ellos eran en realidad una yegua y trajo con sus magia el ya conocido sillón de dramatismo que usa-**Porque porque a mi el destino se burla de mi vida-**decia llorando Rarity en su sillón (creo que andar viendo novelas de romance Rarity en la noche la volvió asi de dramatica)

**-Ella siempre es asi-**pregunto Light Pures con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca al ver tal escena

-**Si siempre-**dijeron todas las demás manesix menos fluttershy que fue a calmar a su amiga

-**Ya tranquila Rarity no es el fin del mundo hay otros sementales-**dijo fluttershy para calmar a su amiga

**-Si snif tienes razón fluttershy hay otros-**dijo una medio tranquila Rarity

**-Bueno descartando lo sucedido ahorita como es que saben de nosotras-**dijo twilight tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido

-**Bueno nosotros somos de una antigua civilización llamada ponis elementales-**dijo Sheik Dark

-**Que son los ponis elementales-**dijo una dudosa twilight

-**Los ponis elementales eran una raza de ponis terrestres que convivían con la naturaleza y esta les otorgaban poderes de los elementos-**dijo Light Pures

-**Yo pensaba que solamente los pegasos y unicornios podían controlar los elementos-**dijo twilight

-**No twilight por las historia que me contaba mi padre Cronos (yo le pongo como padre de Celestia y Luna)( no me critiquen) los ponis elementales eran lo antepasados de los ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios pero desde que ocurrio la guerra que extinguio a la raza de los elementales y mi madre Artemisa (madre de Celestia y Luna) al ver lo que ocurrio uso un hechizo que utilizo de lo que quedo de la raza para crear a los ponis actuales-**dijo Celestia al recordar las historias que le conto su padre de potranca

-**En parte de eso es cierto princesa pero no todos los ponis elementales están extintos solamente yo, Sheaker y Light Pures somos los únicos que seguimos con vida-**dijo Sheik Dark-**y con lo de la guerra es cierto y yo les voy a contar de lo que yo me acuerdo-**dijo empezando a narrar

_**-En esa época nosotros convivíamos con la madre tierra la cual nos bendecio con los poderes elementales cada uno de nosotros poseíamos un elemento determinado como el elemento agua, la tierra, las hojas, el hielo, el rayo, el fuego, la luz y la oscuridad cada quien ayudaba con su respectivo poder, pero como sabíamos que si no utilizábamos nuestra bendición para buen uso esta nos terminaba volviendo egoísta, lo cual empezó a surgir cuando uno empezó a utilizar su poder para cosas malévolas y que al querer tener más poder secuestro a varios de nuestros compañeros para extraerles su poder elemental convirtiéndolo en un sirviente sin mente de el ,empezó a conquistar la tierra pero no lo consiguió porque dos de nuestros guerreros encontraron la forma de derrotarlo uno consiguió controlar todos los elementos a la vez y otro creo una mega arma elemental para hacerle frente y lo derrotaron sellándolo en el centro de la tierra pero pagaron un terrible precio condenando a los demás ponis elementales a desaparecer-**_dijo terminando de contar la historia Sheik Dark

**-Hayyy que terrible de que dos hayan condenado a toda**__**raza a desaparecer**_**-**_dijo fluttershy al terminar de escuchar la historia

-**Pero como ustedes sobrevivieron-**dijo con cierta duda twilight

Y aquí se acabó el capítulo de hoy

**/**

Mentira solo para dejar aclarado esto

-**A mi me mandaron a una expedición lejos de la ciudad-**dijo Sheik Dark-**pero cuando volvi ya no había nada-**

**-Y ellas-**dijo rainbow sin cambiar de cara señalando a Sheaker y Light Pures después de haber escuchado la historia (**ella lloro por dentro aunque no los demuestre XD)**

**-Para ellas anduve buscando si quedaba alguien de los mios y si encontré a la madre ellas (en ese momento no nacían la yegua estaba termino embarazo) pero estaba muy herida y me dijo que las salvara-**dijo recordando a la yegua cuando la encontró mal herida y tuvo que hacer una parto cesario paraque nacieran las potrillas**-lo cual hice y ella las contemplo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre-**dijo tratando de no llorar igualmente Sheaker y Light al recordar ese momento (**el les dijo cuando ya tenían 15 años, a si ellas dos tienen 18 como las mane six lo siento por no explicar) **y también la mane six trataban de no llorar lo cual nunca ocurrió porque todas empezaron a llorar por lo que les dijo (**no me dijan que nos les afectaría si alguien pierde a un ser querido al que dija que no, no tiene sentimientos)**

Y aquí ya termino el cap porque si no me voy a poner a llorar(se escucha sonido de lloriqueo) buenos hasta la próxima se despide darksheik


	4. Chapter 4 Invasión y secuestrp

Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo dark..(se escucha que están tocando la puerta)quien será para andarme interrumpiendo mi monologo(se dirige a la puerta para abrirla y reclamar a quien le haya interrumpido) quien ca%&$£# es para(dije con una voz seria pero fue interrumpido al ver quien era y se congelo) hola sheikie (dijo pinkie pie o en este caso pinkamena) pi..pi..pinkie,hola este que haces por aquí ( dije con las pocas palabras que se vinieron a la mente) nada solo paseaba por aquí porque alguien rompió una pinkiepromesa(dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta con una voz normal pero infundía temor) quien sera(dije caminando a paso lento hacia atras aun con miedo) no se pero vine a ver si me ayudas a encontrar quien fue(dijo caminando hasta que quedo cerca mio (me tope con la pared) mostrando una sonrisa muy perturbadora (por favor que alguien me ayude) ) pinkie pu..puedo explicarlo(dije aun con miedo) ahh entonces explica quien se comió mis muffins especiales para mi familia(dijo esto y yo me caigo al muy estilo anime con una gota enorme de sudor bajando por mi nuca) bien pinkie me descubriste yo fui quien se comió los muffins fue darki quien me propuso un reto para ver cuantos muffins podia comerme en un minuto pero como no tenia muffins aquí darki trajo unos y me los comí pero luego le pregunte de donde los saco y me dijo que fue de una caja de zapatos atras de mi cuadro donde estamos los dos me acorde que tu tenias unos muffins y me dijiste donde los pusistes para cuando reaccione ya no había y por eso oculte la evidencia(dije un poco triste) por favor pinkie no me odies(dije suplicando) hay sheikie yo nunca podría odiarte pero para compensar esto necesito que hagas algo por mi(dijo pinkie ya volviendo a la normalidad(o sea siendo pinkie pie porque a la normalidad con ella no se puede)) ok pinkie te ayudare pero primero deja presentar el capitulo(dije) uyuyuy deja me presentarlo contigo(dijo saltando) ok pues a presentarlo (pero se fue la luz arruinando la presentación) hi%# #%# (dije) jijiji sheikie me haces cosquillas(dijo una cosquilluda pinkie)

Disclaimer los derechos de my little pony no me pertenecen les pertenecen a hasbro y laruen faust

Capítulo 4 Invasión y secuestro PT 1

**Ya han pasado 3 días desde que llegaron sheikdark,light purés y sheaker a ponyville a lo cual no falto la muy original fiesta de bienvenida de pinkie en la que todos los habitantes de ponyville conocieron a sus salvadores después del ataque de los 'misteriosos' changelings en la cual la princesa celestia se quedo a la fiesta pero no duro mucho ya que tenia que regresar a canterlot por sus 'muy agotados deberes' y twilight aprovecho ese tiempo para saber mas de su civilización a lo cual casi se desmaya por tanta nueva información (si twilight no se desmaya por una información pero por información de una civilización antigua si)(XD).Bueno como quiera se la tuvieron que llevar al castillo para que descanse y se recupere a lo cual spike también les pregunto si habían dragones a lo cual sheikdark dijo que si ya que estos vivían en armonía con los ponies elementales y que cada dragón controlaba también un elemento y spike también se emociono (pero no se desmayo como twilight) y supo que los dragones también podían vivir en armonía con nos ponis. **

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

**-Mmm por lo que veo los elemegines(son los changelings que atacaron ponyville) no pudieron con la simple tarea de secuestrar a las ex-portadoras de los elementos de la armonia-**dijo Metaray con la voz de ultratumba-**bueno como quiera mandare a mas para que me las traigan para a completar mi plan-**dijo y siendo interrumpido por Nightladis(es Chrysalis lavada del cerebro por metaray)

**-Disculpe por interrumpirlo señor mio(neta que sea chrysalis la que dija esto) pero uno de los que envió a secuestrar a las ex-portadoras(así mejor me refiero a la mane six) llego- **dijo Nightladis con un tono de voz neutral

**-Esta bien Nightladis dejarlo pasar-**dijo Metaray a Nightladis

**-Muy bien mi señor **dijo esto Nightladis y se fue dejando pasar a un elemegine

**-Y bien lograron traerme las ex-portadoras- **dijo Metaray con una voz tenebrosa a lo cual el elemegine ni se imuto

**-No señor- **dijo con una voz apagada- **cuando íbamos tras ellas varios de mis compañeros fueron ejecutados en pleno ataque-**

**-Entonces me estas diciendo que no las trajeron-**dijo Metaray con una voz mas tenebrosa

**-Si señor- **dijo esto y cayo el cuerpo del elemegine chorreando sangre verde porque Metaray le voló la cabeza con un hechizo

**-Que fastidio- **dijo Metaray y llamando a Nightladis

**-Para que me llama amo- **dijo Nightladis

**-Reune a todos y manda los a invadir canterlot así para poder atrapar a las ex-portadoras- **dijo Metaray con una sonrisa en el rosto

**-Si señor-**dijo Nightladis saliendo del cuarto de su amo

"**Pronto con las ex-portadoras bajo mi control nada y nadie se opondrá contra mi para conquistar la tierra" **pensó Metaray en sus adentros y se río la puro estilo de ganondorf

**Mientras en la ciudad de Canterlot específicamente en el palacio se encontraba la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna estaban tomando él te en los jardines del palacio**

**-Y bien hermana te interesó lo que te conté acerca de los ponis que mencione- **dijo la princesa Celestia a su hermana Luna

**-Pues la verdad si hermana-**le respondió Luna-**pues nunca tienes la oportunidad de hablar con ponis de una civilización extinta todos los días-**dijo luna tomando un sorbo a su taza de té-**a lo cual cuando los conocere-**pregunto Luna

**-Muy pronto los conoce...-**dijo pero fue interrumpida por que se oyó un estruendo a lo lejos

**-Que fue eso- **pregunto Luna

**-No lo se hermana**- dijo la princesa Celestia para luego vio que vino corriendo un guardia

**-Majestad- **dijo el guardia saludando como es debido

-**Que** **lo que sucede**-le pregunto al guardia

**-Están atacando Canterlot los changelings- **dijo el guardia

**-Esta bien diles a todos los guardias que evacuen la ciudad- **le dijo la princesa Celestia al guardia el cual se despidió y se fue corriente a avisarles a sus compañeros

**-Se me hace querida hermana que conocerás a los ponis antes de lo previsto**- dijo la princesa Celestia a su hermana mientras escribía un pergamino y lo enviaba

**-Ponyville-**

**-!Twilight!- **grito spike corriendo llevando consigo un pergamino con el sello real

-**Que** **pasa spike**-pregunto twilight a su asistente dragon

-**Es..de ..la prin..cesa Ce..les..tia-**dijo spike tratando de recuperar aire por correr rápido

-**De la princesa Celestia-**dijo con duda twilight usando su magia para leer lo que le mando la princesa- **Spike ve y llama a las demás y diles que vengan-**dijo twilight pero vio que su asistente tenia los ojo en espiral(se quedó así porque twilight lo haría correr otra vez)

-**No se preocupe princesa twilight yo me encargo de avisarles a sus amigas-**dijosheaker apareciendo al lado de twilight

-**Ok gracias sheaker-**dijo para poderle agradecerle pero vio que ya no estaba

-**Ya esta princesa-**dijo sheaker apareciendo al otro lado de twilight a lo cual esta se espanto y tiero un rayo de magia que pretendía darle a sheaker pero dio en la pared (si asi es sheaker espanta a cualquiera por su velocidad y sigilo)

-**Lo siento sheaker no quería disparte con un hechizo-**dijo una apenada twilight

-**No hay de que disculparse mas bien yo debería de disculparme por asustarla de esa manera-**dijo sheaker

**Y momentos después llegaron el resto de las mane six**

**-Twilight querida para que nos llamaste-**pregunta Rarity al momento de entrar seguida de Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash

-**Las llame porque la princesa Celestia me envio un pergamino diciendo que nos ocupa en Canterlot por que esta siendo invadida por los changelings-**dijo una apresurada twilight

-**Y que estamos vamos de una vez-**dijo una preparada Rainbow Dash lista para la acción

-**Aun podemos porque también pidió que vinieran Sheaker, Light Pures y Sheikdark-**dijo twilightviendoa Sheakerdiciéndole que fuera a buscar a su hermana y maestro a lo cual ni tardo ni dos segundos cuando ellos aparecieron

-**La princesa Celestia ocupa de nuestra ayuda princesa twilight-**dijo Sheikdark a lo cual la aludida respondio con ligero movimiento de cabeza respondiendo que si

-**Ok-**respondio y acto seguido desaparecio junto a Sheaker y Light (asi me referiré a la hermana de Sheaker) dejando a una confundidas mane six

-**Okeeeyyy-**dijo una no muy convencida twilight-**como quiera chicas voy a utilizar un hechizo de transportación para llegar a Canterlot enseguida-**dijo esto concentrando una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno

-**Espera Twiliiiigggghhhhtttt-**dijeron unas no preparadas ponis a lo cual sinteron como su cuerpo les dolia un poco y poco tiempo aparecieron en medio de la ciudad todas caian del cielo medio mariadas (efecto de la teletransportación cortesía de transportes magicos twilight s.a XD)

-**Hay twilight la próxima vez que utilices ese hechizo avisanos-**dijo una mareada Applejack

-**Yuju otra vez-**dijo una mareada Pinkie

-**NNNNOOOOO-**dijeron unas molestas Applejack,Rarity y Rainbow(Fluttershy no porque se desmayo) a la pony fiestera

-**Hay que malas-**dijo Pinkie un poco triste

-**Bueno yo me voy a patear unos trasero changelings-**dijo Rainbow pero fue detenida por la cola con la magia de Twilight

-**Espera Rainbow no ataques a lo loco primero necesitamos un plan de-**dijo Twilight pero fue interrumpida porque aparecieron 4 elemegines listos para capturarlas

- **Son ellas las que debemos capturar-**dijo uno de los elemegines

-**Si son** **ellas como dijo la señora Nightladis-**dijo otro de los elemegines

-**A no a esta pegaso no la van a capturar tan fácil-**dijo Rainbow lanzándose para atacar a uno

-**Espera Rainbow-**dijo Twilight tratando de detener a Rainbow Dash con su magia pero fue demasiado tarde cuando esta cerca de ellos uno le pego mandándola contra la pared de un edificio

-**Vieron eso- **dijo una perpleja Twilight al ver la fuerza que tenían

-**Golpeo a Rainbow como si nada-**dijo también una perpleja Applejack

-**Mami viste que nube me atropello-**dijo una muy adolorida y confundida Rainbow

-**Chicas dispérsense-**dijo Twilight llevándose a una desmallada Fluttershy y una confundida Rainbow y las otras se dispersaron

-**Mami déjame descansar otras 10 horas-**dijo a un confundida Rainbow

-**Vallan tras ellas-**dijo un elemegine pero antes de que pudieran dar caza las mane six fue descuartizado por una katana de parte de Sheikdark

-**Parece** **que a ustedes no les enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres-**dijo Sheikdark

-**Ustedes no van a interrumpir los planes de nuestro maestro escorias ¡ataquen¡-**dijo un elemegine mientras otros elemegines aparecieron de la nada

-**Parece que nunca van a aprender sus lecciones- **dijo Sheikdark preparando su katana, luego apareció Sheaker con su traje ninja y Light

Bueno aquí se acaba otro cap de fic a lo cual ya pude arregle la luz (dije con una sonrisa pero luego la bombilla exploto pero se aprecio la imagen de pinkie antes de que se oscureciera) ¡PPPPPIIIIINNNNKKKIIIIIEEEE¡ (dije yo con una vena pulsante en mi frente) Upsi dupsi (dijo pinkie con habitual tono de disculpa) Bueno hasta la próxima lectores y tu pinkie yo ya había arreglado la luz y para que tu explotes la bombilla (dije esto y pinkie poniendo una carita de perrito regañado) pero como quiera ya se que a ti te gusta explotar cosas y tenia pensado regalarte un regalo (y pinkie puso una cara de felicidad cuando mencione "regalo") pero como explotaste la bombilla no te lo regalare(dije esto y pinkie empezó a gritar a si como la pintura del grito)

**Hasta la próxima se despide DarkSheik** (y próxima me refiero cuando mi inspiración regrese otra vez)


	5. Chapter 5 invasión y secuestro p2

Hola a todos los lectores (aparece un arbusto rodante rodando por el cuarto y el sonido de un grillo) bueno aunque no tenga una buena reputacion voy a continuar escribiendo (se eschuca una puerta abriéndose) hola sheikie (dijo pinkie pie) ahh hola pinkie a que vienes(dije) vine por el favor que me prometiste(dijo pinkie) ahh el favor que es(dije con una gota de sudor de nerviosismo pero hice que no se notara nada(ni se que es pero no me quiero morir joven)) a nada importante solo quiero que me ayudes con unas cosas(dijo pinkie) a solo eso ya voy a ayudarte pero dejame presentar el capitulo(dije (fuii creo que no moriré)) okey (dijo pinkie)

Disclaimer los derechos de my little pony les pertenecen a hasbro y lauren faust

Capitulo 5 Invasión y secuestro parte 2

**-Creo que ustedes nunca van a aprender- **dijo Sheikdark alistando su katana, apareciendo también Sheaker con su traje ninja y Light en un destello

**-Sheaker crees poder proteger a las ex-portadoras- **dijo Sheikdark a Sheaker

**-Si maestro- **dijo esto y desapareció

-**Light** **tu y yo nos encargaremos de entretener a estos tipos- **dijo a Light

**-Si maestro- **dijo confirmando

**-Ya basta de palabrerio- **dijo el que parecería el jefe de los elemegines-**Ustedes vayan por las ex-portadoras- **dijo a un grupo de elemegines mientras el y el grupo restante se transformaron en copias de Sheikdark y Light

**"Light ya sabes que hacer"** dijo mentalmente a su alumna

"**Okey maestro" **le respondió a su maestro mentalmente

**-Revelo verdaderus- **dijo Light en voz baja

(**Revelo verdaderus es una habilidad de Light en que consiste que con quien estén relacionados puedan ver la verdadera esencia de los ponis o sea que pueden ver el aura) (XD)**

**Al momento que dijo Light eso tanto como ella y Sheikdark empezaron a descuartizar a los elemegines sin que estos pudieran hacer nada pero como eran muchos empezaron a atacar con bolas de fuego y eléctricas desde sus cascos que iban directo a Sheikdark y Light pero no les hacían ningún daño porque Sheikdark repelía las bolas de fuego y eléctricas con la katana hacia otros lados y Light las esquivaba haciendo que estas le den de lleno a sus compañeros**

**Mientras tanto con mane six**

**Applejack**

**Applejack iba siendo perseguida por varios elemegines disfrazados de ella**

**-Estan haciendo lo mismo como la ultima vez- **dijo Applejack pateando a los elemegines que se le acercaban

**En ese instante apareció Sheaker descuartizando a los elemegines**

**-Parece que llego en un buen tiempo- **dijo Sheaker

**-Gracias compañera- **dijo Applejack agradeciendo a Sheaker

**-De nada- **agradeció la felicitacion Sheaker-**Pero mejor ve para el palacio yo voy a buscar a tus amigas para ver si están bien**- dijo Sheaker

**-Okey- **dijo Applejack y Sheaker desaparecio

**Rarity**

**Rarity era perseguida por 4 elemegines que le pisaban los cascos (es como si le pisaran los talones por alcanzarla**

**-Dejenme en paz- **dijo Rarity tirando rayos de magia en vano ya que estos ni les hacia efecto a los elemegines

**-Ya la tenemos **dijo un elemegine cuando rodearon a Rarity en un callejón

**-Atras bestias inmundas- **dijo Rarity para tratar de alejarlos con una vara de madera que ni siquiera le sirvió cuando ataco esta se rompio- **AHHHHH!**-gtito Rarity cuando los elemegines iban por ella

**-Puedo unirme a su fiesta- **dijo Pinkie Pie a los elemegines detrás de ellos apuntándoles con cañon de fiesta **(de donde lo saco no se) **cuando disparo salio un chicle que pego a los elemegines que ni siquiera se pudieron safar y les exploto dejándolos noqueados

**-Mmm chicle bomba- **dijo Pinkie saboreando un poco del chicle y después le salió humo de las orejas porque el chicle explotó**- Rico- **dijo Pinkie (**enserio yo creo que pinkie no es un pony)**

**-Gracias Pinkie por salvarme- **le agradeció Rarity a Pinkie- **Por** **cierto a ti no te persiguieron estos adefecios- **dijo Rarity refiriéndose a los elemegines mientras ella y Pinkie salieron a las calles de Canterlot

-**Pues** **fue algo así...-**dijoPinkie

**Flashback**

**Hace unos 10 minutos después de que las manes six se separaran**

**Pinkie Pie**

**-Hey vuelve aquí- **dijo unos elemegines siguendo a Pinkie que estaba saltando de edificio a edificio

**-A que no me alcanzan- **dijo Pinkie burlándose de los elemegines que no la alcanzaban

**-Pues ya te vamos a alcanzar-**dijo un elemegines a lo cual Pinkie no se fijo que ya no había edifios en donde saltar y se cayo a la calle (**pensaran que se va lastimar pero no) **como si de un gato se tratarse

**-Vamos por ella ya que no tiene escape**-dijo uno de los elemegines para capturarla pero antes de que se lanzaran por ella terminaron descuartizados en pleno aire

**-Pinkie estas bien**-dijo Sheaker apareciendo enfrente de Pinkie

**-Si estoy bien-**le respondió a Sheaker

**-Okey necesito que vayas al palacio para que estés segura-**dijo Sheaker a Pinkie

**-Pero y mis amigas-**dijo Pinkie

**-No te preocupes ellas también van para haya- **le dijo a Pinkie

**-Oky doki loki-**dijo Pinkie a Sheaker y desapareció

**Fin de Flashback**

**-Asi fue corrí por las calles de Canterlot hacia el palacio hasta que escuche tu grito y me dirigí para aca- **termino de explicar Pinkie a Rarity

**-Entonces no se dija mas Pinkie al palacio-**dijo Rarity corriendo mas rápido seguida de Pinkie Pie

**Mientras con Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy que están escondidas detrás de un contenedor de basura (que original no creen -.-u)**

**-Vamos Fluttershy despierta- **decía Twilight tratando de despertar a su timida amiga

**-Ahh mi cabeza- **dijo una ya consciente Rainbow-**que paso Twilight ganamos-**dijo una poco confundida Rainbow

**-No Rainbow te terminaron enviando a una pared de un edificio de un solo golpe**- le explico Twilight a Rainbow

**-Ahh genial eso no es nada cool- **dijo Rainbow con desgana (**desgana porque fue un golpe muy bajo a su orgullo)-Y Fluttershy aun no se despierta- **le pregunto a Twilight viendo a su amiga

**-No aun no- **dijo Twilight-**he intentado todo para despertarla y aun nada- **dijo Twilight con un aire de derrota

**-A ver deje intentar algo- **dijo Rainbow para despertar a su amiga-**Fluttershy Angel esta siendo atacado por una manticora- **dijo esto Rainbow y haciéndose para atrás

**-AAAANNNNGGGGEEEELLLL- **grito Fluttershy levantándose para proteger a "Angel" pero no vio nada solo vio a Rainbow riendo por la broma que le jugo

**-Rainbow Dash-**dijo Fluttershy con una voz de ultratumba (modo bestia activado) acercandose a una dolida Rainbow por reírse tanto

**-Espera Flutte...-**trato de disculparse Rainbow pero fue agarrada por Fluttershy la cual la esta ahorcando

**-Rainbow Dash esta vez te pasaste con tus bromitas- **dijo Fluttershy aun ahorcando a Rainbow

**-Espera Fluttershy- **dijo Twilight ganándose a atencion de Fluttershy que la miraba con cata de pocos amigos-**Rainbow solo hizo eso porque estabas desmallada y no podíamos despertarte- **le explico una temblorosa Twilight cuando vio a Fluttershy a lo cual esta giro hacia Rainbow Dash que movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo confirmando la explicación (modo bestia desactivado)

**-Esta bien- **dijo ya una tranquila Fluttershy-**pero ya no hagas esas bromas Rainbow-**dijo Fluttershy mirando a Rainbow

**-Esta bi..bi..en..en Fluttershy- **dijo una trauma da Rainbow "**nota mental ya no molestar a Fluttershy con ese tipo de bromas**" dijo en su mente Rainbow

**-Okey chicas tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos..**-iba a decir Twilight pero se vieron rodeadas por varios elemegines que fueron atraídos por el grito que lanzo Fluttershy

**-Con que aquí estaban- **dijo un elemegine haciendo una señal de que fueran por ellas

**-Ponganse detrás de mi- **dijo Twilight

**-A no ellos me la van a pagar por lo que me hicieron-**dijo Rainbow pero cuando iba a empezar a volar las alas le dolieron- **Ahh mis alas- **dijo una adolorida Rainbow

**-Por eso te dije que atrás de mi te lastimaste las alas cuando chocaste contra la pared**- le regaño Twilight a Rainbow mientras creaba un escudo de magia alrededor de ellas

**-Y por que no les disparas con tu magia Twilight- **dijo una temblorosa Fluttershy detrás de ella y Rainbow

**-No puedo Fluttershy ellos no les afecta mi magia ya que cuando escapabamos les intente atacar pero no les dañaba- **les explico Twilight a sus amigas

**-Genial ya estamos acabadas **dijo Rainbow

-**No** **aun** **no- **dijo Sheaker descuartizando a los elemegines

-**SHEAKER- **dijo Twilight al ver a Sheaker

**-Estan bien- **preguntó Sheaker a ellas

**-Nosotras estamos bien- **dijo Twilight señalándose t a Fluttershy- **Pero Rainbow no esta lastimada de las alas- **dijo Twilight viendo a su amiga Rainbow tratar de volar sin éxito

**-Huy esto no se ve nada bien- **dijo Sheaker al ver las heridas que tiene Rainbow- **Como lo veo creo que ya no podrá volar jamas- **dijo Sheaker soprendiendo a todas pero mas a Rainbow

**-QQQUUUEEE- **gritaron Twilight y Fluttershy

**-Ya no poder volar mas- **dijo una deprimida Rainbow al saber que ya no podrá volar mas

**-Pero hay solucion- **dijo Sheaker haciendo que Twilight y Fluttershy la miraran igual que Rainbow al saber que hay una solucion-**pero para eso necesito que mi hermana venga-**dijo Sheaker concentrándose para hablar telepaticamente con su hermana

**Mientras tanto con Sheikdark y Light Purés**

**Se ven a ellos rodeados por mucha sangre y muchos cuerpos de elemegines descuartizados y otros calcinados **

**-Ahh ahh- **suspiraba Light al igual que su maestro después de la batalla que tuvieron con los elemegines

**-Estoy mejo..ran..do maestro- **pregunto una cansada Light a Sheikdark

**-Si has mejorado mucho Light- **dijo Sheikdark a su alumna- **igual que tu hermana pero debes a aprender a controlar mas tus poderes**- dijo Sheikdark mientras guardaba su katana

**"Light te necesito acá donde estoy" **dijo Sheaker en la mente de hermana

"**Para que me necesitas hermana" **pregunto Light mentalmente

"**Tenemos un problema con una de las ex-portadoras y es muy serio" **le respondió Sheaker

"**Okey y dile al maestro que lo veremos en el palacio" **termino de decir Sheaker

**-Maestro Sheaker necesita mi ayuda y dice que veremos en el palacio- **dijo esto a su maestro respondiendo este con un asentimiento de cabeza y Light se envolviendo en luz y desapareció mientras Sheikdark iba saltando edición por edificio hasta el palacio

**Donde esta Sheaker**

**Apareciendo al lado de su hermana **

**-Para que me llamaste- **le pregunto a su hermana

**-Tu juzgalo- **dijo Sheaker señalando las alas de Rainbow

**-Que horrible- **se expreso Light al ver las alas de Rainbow

**-Tu hermana dijo que las podimas curar- **dijo Rainbow esperanzada de volver a volar otra vez

**-Si puedo- **dijo Light para la alegría de Rainbow**- además lo pero que he curado fue cuando Sheaker perdió una pata completa en uno de sus entrenamientos- **dijo Light como sino fuera la gran cosa pero para Twilight, Rainbow les dio miedo y a Fluttershy se iba desmallar al imaginarse eso

**-Y tenias que decir eso hermana- **le regaño a su hermana -**pero como sea mejor encargate del problema de Rainbow-**dijo para cortar la tensión que se formo

**-Asi- **dijo recapacitando Light-**Rainbow tal vez te vaya a doler un poco- **dijo Light dándole a entender

**-Lo que sea pero yo no quiero ya no poder volar nunca más**- dijo desesperada Rainbow por no esperar mas

**-Esta bien esta bien haya voy-**dijo Light preparandose- **Lightness Cure Reavilitus- **dijo tocando con una pesuña en Rainbow y una luz rodeo a rainbow la cual daba pequeños gemidos de dolor después la luz que rodeo a Rainbow se disipo y vieron que las herirás que tenia Rainbow en las alas desaparecieron

**-Yuju- **dijo Rainbow mientras daba piruetas en el aire-**gracias Light- ** le agradeció Rainbow a Light

**-No hay de que- **le dijo a Rainbow

**-Que tipo de magia es esta-**pregunto Twilight- **por lo que yo se ningún hechizo puede regenerar heridas graves y eso que yo conozco todos los hechizos de curacion- **dijo Twilight aun intrigada por lo que vio

-**No es ningún tipo de magia Twilight**- dijo Light**- es la energía de la luz de la cual use para curar las herirás de Rainbow-**explico Light

**-Ahh- **respondió Twilight al saber la respuesta

**-Ya basta de palabrerías que tenemos que llegar al palacio antes que que los elemegines nos encuentren- **dijo una impaciente Sheaker

**-Okey hermana al parecer te levantaste con el casco izquierdo esta mañana**- dijo Light por la actitud de su hermana

**-No es eso hermana es por la seguridad de las ex-portadoras- **dijo Sheaker cambiando un poco su actitud- **además estamos muy lejos del palacio para correr también por el riesgo de que nos vean los elemegines- **dijo Sheaker

**-Puedo teletransportarnos a todos al palacio- **dijo Twilight a listando su cuerno para iniciar la teletransportacion

**-Se me hace que no- **dijo Sheaker interrumpiendo a Twilight

**-Porque no- **pregunto Twilight a Sheaker después de haberla interrumpido

**-Porque los elemegines pueden detectar la magia- **dijo Light

-**Y queremos que nos persigan mas de ellos- **concluyo Sheaker- **Como quiera Light nos puede llevar**

**-Y como nos puede llevar- **pregunto Fluttershy

**-Solo agarrense de mi y nos teletransportaremos-**dijo Light cuando todos se agarraron a ella

**-Como nos teletransportaras sino eres un unicornio- **dijo Twilight con duda

**-Asi- **dijo Light y todos fueron rodeados por la misma luz blanca y desaparecieron

**Palacio de canterlot**

**-Donde estaran las demas- **dijo una impaciente Rarity

**-No te preocupws ellas ya vendran "eso espero"- **dijo Applejack con nervios

**-Huy chicas las demás van a aparecer en frente de nosotros**- dijo Pinkie

**-Hay Pinkie cariño como crees que las chicas van a aparecer frente de-**iba ir a decir Rarity pero un flash de luz apareció a los cual tuvieron que taparse los ojos hasta que desapareciera el brillo y cuando desapareció estaban Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Sheaker y Light en frente de ellas

**-Ven se los dije- **dijo Pinkie ante unas perplejas Rarity y Applejack

**-Genial- **grito con emoción Rainbow después de la transportacion- **inclusive es mucho mejor que la teletransportacion de Twilight-**

**-Eyyy- **dijo con un poco de indignación Twilight por el comentario de Rainbow

**-Aceptalo Twilight fue mucho mejor esta teletransportacion- **dijo Fluttershy a Twilight

**-Bueno admito que es mucho mejor que mi teleteansportacion- **dijo una derrotada Twilight-**por cierto Light como nos teletransportamos-**le pregunto Twilight a Light

**-Usando la energía de luz- **dijo Light-**O sea nos convertimos en luz**

**-Ahh-**dijo Twilight a esa pregunta

**-Twilight cariño porque se tardaron todas- **pregunto Rarity

**-No tardamos porque-**iba decir Twilight pero fue interrumpida

**-FueporqueFluttershyaunnosedespertabaasiqueRainbowladespertohaciendolecreerqueangelestaenpeligroalocualFluttershyseenojoyahorcoaRainbowperoporelgritoquedioFluttershyatrajoalenemigoconocidocomoelemeginesycreasteunescudoparaprotejerlasyaquelamagianolesafectaytambienporqueRainbowselehirieronlasalasatalpuntoqueyanopodriavolaryaparecioSheakereliminandoalosenemigosytuvoquellamaraLightparaquecuraralasheridasdeRainbowyluegoseteletransportaronaqui. Ahhh- **dijo Pinkie tan rápido pero por lo menos que entendieran todos

**-Como lo supistes- **dijo una Twilight año dada por lo que escucho

**-Lo presenti- **dijo Pinkie y todos pensando "Pinkie siendo Pinkie"en general

**-Bueno ya que estamos todas porque entramos- **dijo Rarity

**Pero** **antes de que pudieran entrar una jaula apareció capturando a Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash (a Light, Sheaker y Twilight no ya que las dos primeras esquivaron y Sheaker agarro a Twilight cuando esquivo)**

**-No creo que se puedan ir-** dijo una voz para luego aparecer Nightladis

-**Eyy tu quien eres-**dijo Rainbow tratando de salir de la jaula pero cuando toco los barrotes se electrifico-**ayy como odio la electricidad-**dijo Rainbow aun sintiendo algunos toques

-A** tu pregunta puedo responder-**dijo Nightladis-**Yo soy Nightladis sirviente del emperador Metaray-**dijo con voz fuerte-**y a ustedes las quiere mi amo-**

**-Dejalas ir bruja-**dijo Twilight

-**Creo que nos falto una-**dijo mirando a Twilight-**vayan por ella-**ordeno a los elemegines

-**A sus ordenes señora-**dijeron al uniso los elemegines que iban air por Twilight a lo cual Sheaker y Light se pusieron enfrente de ella para protegerla pero los elemegines fueron descuartizados a gran velocidad por parte de Sheikdark

-**Al parecer se mostro la peste negra-**dijo Sheikdark insultando a Nightladis

**-MAlDITO poni elemental- **se enfurecion Nightladis al ver que los elemegines fueron destrozados-**mi amo me hablo de ti pero por el momento el quiere a estas ponis de aquí-**dijo pisando la jaula donde están el resto de la mane six-**Como quiera nos veremos otra vez y esa vez tal vez ya no reconozcas a tus amigas-**dijo Nightladis riendo al desaparecer

**-TWILIGHT AYUDANOOOOOOOSSSSSS-**griitaron las chicas antes de desaparecer en un fuego azul a lo cual ni Sheajer ni Light ni Sheikdark pudieron alcanzarlas para liberarlas

**-Amigas amigas AMIGAAASSS- **grito Twilight llorando** por no poder hacer nada para liberarlas**

Y aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy y por favor no me maten porque secuestraron al resto de las mane six ya que para estas tengo un trabajo especial para mas adelante del fic

-Bueno pinkie ahora si que es lo que vamos a hacer

-Es un secreto por eso vine por ti

-Bueno ok ya oyeron a pinkie yo me tengo que ir se despide DarkSheik

-Y pinkie

Ambos: hasta la próxima (se ve antes de que se apague la luz de que tanto pinkie como DarkSheik tienen a sus espaldas aspiradoras)


	6. Chapter 6 fin de arco 1

**Se ve a DarkSheik y a pinkie pie gijinka (no se escribir bien la palabra osea que es humana con rasgos de poni viste una blusa celeste que cubren sus pechos copa B y una falda de color rosa) adelante de un extraño contenedor **

**Hay pinkie por fin terminamos de capturar a estos fantasmas**

**Si lo se fue muy agotador(dijo cansada) y mas que aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo (dijo tocándose las OO)**

**Ni me lo recuerdes (dijo darksheik con fastidio) si no hubieras tocado esto(señalando un orbe de color verde oscuro) no estarías así pero noooooo la poni fiestera tenia que andar saltando para capturar a los fantasmas que andaban en el techo(dijo aun con fastidio)**

**Si pero ellos tuvieron la culpa por burlarse de mi(dijo un poco molesta pinkie)**

**Si pero tu tuviste la idea de llamarlos a una fiesta(dijo a un enojado)**

**Upsi pero como quiera se divirtieron al igual que tu(dijo pinkie con una disculpa burlona)**

**Pero si yo no me divertí(dijo tratando de evadir la respuesta)**

**A que no y estas fotos(dijo mostrandole una serie de fotos en la que darksheik juega carreras con los fantasmas, otra en la que esta midiendo fuerzas con fantasma fortachón, y otra en la que esta besando a Pinkie en los labios en la cual con esa ultima se la quito de las manos y la guardo)**

**Para mi la mejor foto fue la ultima(dijo con cierto bochorno en las mejillas al igual que darksheik)**

**Pero esa fue porque le pusiste alcohol a mi bebida(dijo aun con el bochorno)**

**Y te gustaria intentarlo otra vez( dijo esto en el oído de darksheik con un tono sensual que hizo que se pusiera totalmente rojo y se desmallara)**

**Upsi creo que ya no va a presentar el capitulo de hoy(dijo Pinkie con ligero aire de culpa) bueno como quiera yo voy a presentar el capitulo a cambio del favor que me hizo de comprarme ropa que ponerme(dijo Pinkie ruborizada cuando recordó cuando Darksheik la vio sin ropa después de que se transformo al tocar aquel orbe)(XD)**

**Capitulo 6 Sufrimiento y entrenamiento**

**Ya han pasado tres días desde que secuestraron a las amigas de Twilight y ella aun sigue dolida por no haberlas ayudado inclusive las princesas a lo cual le dijeron a Twilight que se quedara en su antigua habitación de cuando estudiaba, pero también estaban afectados la familia Apple, la familia de Rarity, los Cake, Scootaloo(hermana adoptiva de Rainbow) y los amigos familiares de Fluttershy después de que les dijieron lo que les paso al resto de las mane six.**

**Canterlot medio día no tan bueno por nubes grises de lluvia**

**-Vamos twilight-decia Spike tratando de levantarle el animo a su hermana(yo lo considero así-ya has estado tres días sin comer ni dormir**

**-para que spike-decía una twilight deprimida-no pude protegerlas para evitar que se las llevaran-decía aun triste recordando como fue impotente para rescatar a sus amigas**

**-Lo se también me siento asi-dijo Spike sintiendo el dolor de twilight-si tan solo hubiera una forma de salvarlas-dijo spike**

**-Pincesa Twilight-en ese momento entro un guardia-la princesa Celestia la necesita en la sala del trono-dijo sin prestarle atención al aspecto de Twilight**

**-Ok ya voy-dijo twilight sin animos**

**-ammm twilight-interrumpio Spike**

**-que-le respondió**

**-primero ve a acicalarte bien-dijo spike mostrandole a twilight con un espejo para que viera como estaba**

**-Ahhh-dio un grito de susto Twilight al verse que tenia su melena como un nido de ratas(literalmente) y su cara con ojeras que traían ojeras y ojos rojos por llorar mucho a lo cual se fue corriendo al baño **

**-Okey Twilight yo me voy adelantarme-dijo Spike ya hiéndose**

**-Okey Spike-grito twilight al otro lado**

**"Por lo mínimo ya no tendré que usar gafas negras para verla directamente"-pensó Spike " tendre pesadillas por la apariencia de Twilight"pensó Spike con escalofríos al recordar la imagen Twilight**

**Media hora después**

**Ya en los corredores que llevan a la sala del trono iba una Twilight ya aseada pero con un humor sombrío(sombrío como si nada le importara)(emo)**

**-Para que me habla princesa celestia-pregunto sin ánimos Twilight pero manteniendo respeto**

**-Twilight ta sabes que bomqs me puedes decir celestia cuando estos solas(luna no esta porque fue a saber mas de los ponis elementales con Sheikdark)dijo Celstia con su tono maternal-pero me gustaría que levantaras esos animos-dijo al notar que aun seguía en ese estado**

**-para que-dijo twilight-usted sabe como me siento por no poder proteger a mis amigas-dijo esto empezando a llorar**

**-Si lo se twilight-dijo celestia-si se el dolor que se siente por no proteger a tus seres queridos como en el caso de mi hermana que se transformo en Nightmare Moon-dijo celestial apareciendole lágrimas en los ojos-en no poder ver el estado de ánimo de Luna por ser menos preciada por otros-dijo mientras mas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos-y peor fue que no tuve alternativa que enviarla a la luna por 1000 años y sentir ese dolor por cada día,cada mes y cada año lamentandote por ese dolor causado-dijo esto para empezar a llorar recordando todos las noches que lloraba desde su alcoba viendo la luna**

**Twilight al ver a su mentora en ese estado tan débil y vulnerable la rodeo con sus alas e hizo que se desahogara de su dolor mientras lo comparaba su situacion con la de ella y descubrió que debía ser fuerte por quienes ama como la princesa mostró ser fuerte por todo el reino**

**-Gracias princesa-dijo Twilight ya con ánimos levantados**

**-De nada Twilight-dijo la princesa recobrándose de su estado**

**- pero como voy a hacer para poder rescatar a mis amigas-dijo twilight**

**-No lo se Twilight-dijo Celestia-quizás Sheikdark pueda ayudarnos-dijo esto saliendo seguida de twilight hacia los campos de entrenamiento pero durante su rumbo una explosión negra se vio, usaron magia para transportarse y cuando aparecieron vieron que había varios guardias inconscientes por la explocion en la cual entre las espesas nubes vieron a Sheikdark, Sheaker y Light cargando a una poni terrestre de color azul marino oscuro y una melena y cola corta de color cobalto casi de la altura de Luna y lo curioso tenia la pechera igual a la de luna pero esta era de una luna nueva rodeada de estrellas y cuando se hicieron mas visibles vieron que la cutie mark era igual que de la pechera**

**-Que ocurrió aqui-pregunto una exaltada Celestia al ver que todo el campo de entreno esta carbonizado y también que había un hoyo de un metro de profundidad-Y donde esta mi hermana**

**-Se lo explicaremos princesa Celestia pero en privado-le respondió Sheikdark con su tomo normal de voz-pero primero necesitamos poner a ella(señalando a la inconsciente y desconocida yegua) en una cama para que se recupere-**

**-Esta bien-dijo Celestia llevando a la inconsciente con magia adentro del castillo. **

**Llegaron a un cuarto donde pusieron a la inconsciente yegua y puso la princesa Celestia un hechizo insonorizador**

**-Esta bien ahora que fue esa explosión y quien es ella-pregunto la princesa Celestia mientras veía a la yegua inconsciente**

**-Bueno esto fue...empezó a relatar Light**

**Flashback**

**Campo de entreno 10 minutos antes (POV Light)**

_**Estábamos entrenando cuando llegó la princesa Luna a preguntarnos la historia de los ponis elementales a lo cual mi maestro le explico**_

_**-A entonces así fue lo que ocurrió con su raza-dijo la princesa Luna después de oír la historia**_

_**-Claro que si Princesa Luna-le respondió Sheikdark**_

_**-Es una lastima que una raza de ponis haya sido exterminada por un maniaco ansioso de poder-dijo Luna- y que tan solo quedaran ustedes tres-dijo con nostalgia**_

_**-No se preocupe princesa-dijo Sheikdark-no nos hace falta ya que mientras estemos juntos no pasa nada-dijo con su voz normal**_

_**-A esta bien pero a mi no me gusta que me dijan princesa todo el tiempo mejor dijanme solo Luna-le respondió Luna**_

_**-Esta bien Luna- dijo Sheikdark**_

_**-Por cierto ellas son tus hijas-dijo con cierta duda**_

_**-Técnicamente no-dijo negatigamente Sheikdark**_

_**-Osea que no eres su padre-dijo una confundida Luna**_

_**-No me refiero a eso-dijo negandolo-me refiero que no soy su padre biológico*le respondió**_

_**-Ahh-dijo Luna-entonces las adoptaste-**_

_**-Pues si ya que ellas nacieron sin madre-dijo Sheikdark**_

_**-Awww-dijo Luna al saber la respuesta**_

_**-Yo fui quien les dio el nacimiento porque su madre esta muy herida y no podria sobrevivir así que me dijo que las salvara a ellas mientras ella se iba a las praderas eternas-dijo mientras soltaba una lágrima e igualmente la princesa**_

_**-Y ellas lo saben-pregunto la princesaientras veía a Light y Sheaker entrenando**_

_**-Si lo saben-dijo Sheikdark con calma**_

_**-y como tomaron la noticia-pregunto Luna**_

_**-Ellas lo tomaron bien-dijo aun calmado Sheikdark-ellas dijeron que aunque no hayan cono ácido a su madre estaban orgullosas de ella y también agradecieron que yo las haya criado por todos estos años- dijo Sheikdark mientras que Luna se le escapaban lágrimas de felicidad**_

_**-Y hablando de años cuantos tienen-pregunto Luna**_

_**-Yo tengo 10050 años-dijo Sheikdark-pero me veo de unos 50 años, Sheaker tiene 10018 al igual que Light-dijo mirando a una sorprendida Luna(en esa época Sheikdark tenia 32 cuando ocurrió la catástrofe)**_

_**-Pero si tienes esa edad como es que te vez de 50-dijo aun una sorprendida Luna-y ellas porque se ven jóvenes-dijo una intrigada Luna**_

_**-Es porque después de que ellas cumplieron los 18 íbamos de viaje atravez de las montañas y encontramos un templo en el cual nos refugiamos porque empezó una ventisca sin saber que contenía una maldicion que descubrimos poco después en la cual decía que los que entraban tendrían inmortalidad no envejecerian ni morirían por ningún motivo(osea que si se envenenan no mueren o si pierden una extremidad tampoco pero esta no se repondría) pero si alguien destruyera templo morirían los que entraron lo cual nunca a pasado porque ayudábamos a los ponis, cebras, monitauros que se perdían para evitar que tuvieran la misma suerte como nosotros-termino de contar Sheikdark**_

_**-ahh okey-dijo Luna asimilando la poco perturbante información**_

_**-y hablando de otro tema-dijo Luna cambiando de tema-como es que los ponis elementales obtenían sus poderes-pregunto Luna**_

_**-ahh es facil-le respondió Sheikdark mientras iba con Sheaker y Light-Light Sheaker vengan-dijo llamando a sus estudiantes**_

_**-Para que nos necesita maestro-dijeron ambas al uniso**_

_**-Necesito que le muestren a la Princesa Luna el proceso de obtención de poderes-dijo esto mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás igual que Luna**_

_**-Esta bien maestro-respondieron las dos mientras se ponían en sus dos patas traseras**_

_**-Vera Luna primero se pone haci-dijo mientras Sheaker y Light se ponían en posicion-Luego se levanta la pata derecha asi-dijo mientras Sheaker y Light se ponían en una pata con la otra doblada-luego junta los cascos frente a usted mientras dice "Elementium selectium"con voz fuerte-dijo mientras ellas ponían sus cascos enfrente de ellas y decian la frase que al terminar de decir fueron ambas rodeadas por una luz para Light con los colores de su cuitemark(blanco,amarillo,verde,rojo,azul,celeste,café y negro) y a Sheaker una luz gris**_

_**-Valla-dijo una sorprendida Luna cuando terminaron de hacer los pasos-una pregunta**_

_**-Cual es princesa-dijo Sheikdark**_

_**-porque la luz en Light son de varios colores y la de Sheaker es gris-dijo Luna**_

_**-En la de Light es porque ella puede usar todos los elementos pero por el momento no puede usarlos razon no lo se y la de Sheaker puede usar el elemento aire el cual es el mas inusual de los elementos-dijo terminando de explicar Sheikdark a Luna**_

_**-Guau puedo intentarlo-pregunto Luna**_

_**-Claro que puede princesa-dijo Sheikdark mientras se ponía al lado de Sheaker y Light-solo siga los pasos que le dije-**_

_**-Ok aquí vamos-dijo mientras se puso en posicion-Elementium Selectium-dijo con voz fuerte-que raro no pa...-iba a decir pero una luz negra envolvió por completo a la princesa Luna en la cual se podía ver que sus alas y cuerno desaparecían y se hacia un poco mas chica para terminar en una explosión de oscuridad**_

**Fin**__**de**__**Fashback**

**-Y así fue lo que ocurrio-dijo terminando de relatar Light**

**-Entonces esta yegua de aquí es mi hermana-dijo la princesa Celestia mientras miraba a su inconsciente hermana**

**-Emm si-dijo una nerviosa Light mientras que Sheikdark y Sheaker asentían**

**-Genial mi hermana termino convertida en una poni terrestre-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar mientras que Luna se empezaba a despertar**

**-emm donde estoy-dijo una confundida Luna*hermana porque lloras-dijo mientras veía a su hermana llorando**

**-Hermana-dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba a su hermana-mirate como quedaste**

**-que mire que hermana-dijo una confundida Luna**

**-Lo quiere que mire la princesa Celestia es a usted Princesa Luna-dijo twilight trayendo con su magia un espejo de cuerpo completo**

**Y un grito se escucharía por toda escuestria si es que la habitación no estuviera insonorizada**

**-Que le paso a mi cuerno y a mis alas-dijo una Luna aterrada en posición fetal**

**-Tal vez fue por hacer el ritual-dijo Sheaker**

**-y yo que pensaba que no le iba a ocurrir nada-dijo Light**

**-y esto tiene solucion-pregunto Celestia un poco ilusionada por si hubiera una solución para revertir a transformación**

**-no lo se princesa Celestia-dijo Sheikdark negando alguna solución**

**-no te preocupes hermana tal vez me llego a acostumbrar a esta forma-dijo la princesa Luna a su hermana para trata de reconfortarla**

**-Esta bien hermana-dijo Celestia tratando de asimilar la respuesta**

**Pero en ese momento Canterlot estaba siendo atacada por los elemegines y el tono habitual de ponis gritando, la guardia evacuando los ponis**

**-Twilight quedar e aquí con Luna-dijo la princesa Celestia**

**-No princesa-dijo twilight-si quiero rescatar a mis amiga tengo que enfrentarme a esos desgraciados-dijo con mucha determinación(y un poco de mal lenguaje)**

**-Y yo voy a ir aunque no quieras hermana-dijo tambien la princesa Luna con determinación**

**-Esta bien pero tu te quedas atrás de nosotros Luna-dijo Celestia a su hermana-Twilight engargate de pritegerla-dijo esto a twilight**

**-Arrg esta bien hermana-dijo Luna de mala gana**

**-Ok princesa Celestia-le respondió Twilight**

**-Ok agarrense de mi para transportarlos-dijo Light mientras todos la tocaban y eran envueltos por luz y aparecieron en el centro de Canterlot**

**-Sheaker Light vamos por ellos-dijo Sheikdark a Sheaker y Light**

**-Esperen que voy con ustedes-dijo la princesa Celestia envolviéndose en una luz que al disiparse traía una armaduprincesra dorada con el emblema del sol en la pechera**

**-Ok princesa-dijo Sheikdark alistando su katana al igual que Sheaker y Light**

**Y se dispersaron dejando a Twilight con Luna**

**-Prinxesa Luna vamos a ayudar a la evacuacion-le dijo a Luna**

**-Ok Twilight-dijo confirmando Luna mientras seguía a Twilight sin que se dieran cuenta que varios elemegines las seguían**

**Con Sheikdark,Light, Sheaker y la princesa Celestia**

**-Princesa tenga cuidado con los enemigos-le dijo Light mientras ejecutaba a varios elemegines que atacaban por atrás**

**-Esta bien-dijo esquivando varios disparos de unos elemegines que lanzaban bolas de fuego y disparándoles rayos de magia que los hacia retroceder mientras que eran ejecutados por Sheikdark**

**Mientras que Sheaker lis descuatizaba a varios elemegines sin que tuvieran alguna chance de atacar**

**-Hay hermana tu siempre acaparas todo-dijo light mientras descuartizaba a varios con su espada Celestial**

**-Yo no acaparo nada-dijo Sheaker mientras descuartizaba a otros elemegines-solo estoy matando a los enemigos mas rapido-dijo Sheaker**

**-Y entonces a eso no le llamas acaparar-dijo Light eliminando a otro puñado de elemegines**

**-que no-**

**-que si-**

**-que no-**

**-que si-**

**-que no-**

**-que no-**

**-que si y punto final-dijo Sheaker**

**-A ok entonces si estas acaparando-dijo Light burlándose de lo que dijo su hermana y esta enojandose por haber caído en el juego de su hermana**

**-Ya ustedes dos ya calmense-dijo Sheikdark aplacando a sus estudiantes**

**-Ella empezo-dijeron las dos **

**-No importa quien empezo-dijo Sheukdark-pero el chiste que ya acabamos-**

**-Yo no lo creo-dijo Light**

**-Porque lo dices Light-le pregunto Sheaker a su hermana**

**-Lo dijo porque la princesa Celestia tiene problemas-dijo Light mientras miraba hacia donde estaba la princesa Celestia rodeada por 50 elemegines que eran impulsados hacia atrás**

**-Aaaahhh por que no muren-dijo una cansada e irritante princesa que tenia varios cortes y aboxhasuras en su armadura(sino fuera por la armadura ya no habría Princesa)**

**-aaa Light encargate-dijo Sheaker a su hermana**

**-Ok-dijo mientras corría hacia la princesa-Luz Sagrada-dijo mientras era rodeada por una luz para que luego envolvió a los elemegines que gritaron de dolor y caían calcinados**

**-Bueno como quiera ya esta-dijo una poco cansada Light por haber hecho eso**

**-aaaa aaaa porque a ellos no les afecto mi magia-dijo una cansada Celestia**

**-No les afecta por que son inmunes-dijo Sheikdark-por eso solo los empugabas hacia atras-**

**-aff aff que mal-dijo una dolorida Celestia**

**-Hermana aun te energía para que la cures-le pregunto Sgeaker a su hermana**

**-Si un poco-dijo Light-Lightness Cure Reavilitus-dijo Light mientras a Celestia la envolvía una luz blanca que curaba y reavilitaba a Celestia**

**-Fiiiiuuu necesitare dormir mucho para restablecer la energias-dijo una cansada Light**

**-Me pregunto como estará mi hermana y Twilight-dijo una recuperada Celestia**

**En ese mismo instante con Luna y Twilight que eran perseguidas por una banda de elemegines**

**-Atrapen a la alicornio-dijo uno de los elemegines**

**-Corra princesa-decía Twilight mientras disparaba rayos para ganar tiempo pero en una de esas ella se tropezó con una hormiga(XD) y se lastimo**

**-Princesa ayuda-decía una adolorida Twilight mientras la Princesa Luna trataba de alegar a los elemegines**

**-Twilight no creo poder retenerlos mas ti-iba a decir pero fue golpeada por un elemegine que la envió a una pared cercana la cual lastimo una pata haciendola incapaz de moverse **

**Viendo como los elemegines se acercaban hacia Twilight ka cual disparaba rayos de magua haciendolos retroceder al igual mientras veía que se acercaban Celestia,Sheiksark,Sheaker y Light tratando de llegar a Twilight antes pero no lo iban a lograr ella empezó a llorar al ver que se llevarían a Twilight**

**-TTTWWWIILIGHTTTT-grito Luna cuando vio que los elemegines ya casi tenían a Twilight pero en ese momento cuando un elemegine la iba a capturar una especie de picos hecho de oscuridad lo atravesaba al igual que los otros matándolos en ese instante cuando vio bien sus pesuñas brillaban con aura negra que se disipo al igual que las estalagmitas de oscuridad(creo)**

**-Twilight Twilight-dijo una triste Celestia al ver que casi se llevaban a su estudiante y casi hija-estas bien-le pregunto una preocupada Celestia**

**-Si estoy bien solo un poco dólida de la pesuña-dijo Twilight mirando a la princesa Luna-princesa Luna esta usted bien-dijo Twilight caminando lento hacia la princesa Luna**

**"Yo yo hice eso"pensó una intrigada Luna al recordar ve sus pesuñas rodeadas por el aura negra cuando vio que Twilight estaba en problemas**

**-Princesa Luna esta bien-dijo Twilight tocando su pesuña a la pensativa princesa**

**-ehh si estoy bien-dijo Luna cuando recobro el sentido**

**-Sheikdark que fue lo que paso-le pregunto la princesa Celestia a Sheikdark**

**-Por lo que vi fue que la princesa utilizo poder elemental-dijo Sheikdark**

**-O sea-dijo una confusa Twilight**

**-Ella uso el poder de las sombras para proteger a Twilight de que se la llevaran los elemegines-explico Sheaker**

**-ahh-dijeron tanto Twilight como Celestia**

**-Entonces yo controlo las sombras-dijo Luna**

**-Exactamente-le respondió Sheikdark**

**-Por lo que veo ya tienes nueva aprendiz-dijo Sheaker con sarcasmo**

**-Si es cierto-dijo Sheikdark-por lo mínimo princesa Luna le ayudare a controlar sus nuevos poderes-le pregunto Sheikdark a Luna**

**-Seria un placer que me ayude-le respondió **

**-A mi tambien-dijo Twilight**

**-Ok princesa Twilight-dijo mientras Twilight brincaba de alegría**

**-Pero como quiera también yo quiero saber para poder cuidar a mi hermana*dijo la princesa Celestia**

**-Ok princesa-dijo Sheikdark-pero primero tendrán que hacer el ritual-dijo esto mientras caminaban**

**-Esta bien-dijeron las dos princesas**

**Campo de entrenó media hora después**

**Se encontraban las dos princesas en la posicion que estaba la princesa Luna y ambas dijeron las palabras y fueron envueltas en una luz **

**Twilight fue envuelta en una luz blanca en donde sus alas y cuerno desaparecieron y al disiparse su color de franjas de la melena y cola fueron cambiados por un color blanco como la luz y una pechera que simbolisaba su cutiemark igual solo de color blanco y rodeada por un halo de luz mientras que Celestia le pasaba lo mismo solo que fue envuelta en una luz roja que hizo que su melena y cola se acortaron y cambiaron a un color magenta al igual su tamaño que se hizo de la misma altura que Luna y una pechera que simbolizaba dos soles uniéndose dentro de un halo rojo que al disiparse la luz Luna se sorprendió al ver cambio en las dos**

**-Vaya hermana te ves bien-dijo Luna al ver a su hermana**

**-Y yo que-dijo Twilight por parecer ignorada**

**-Lo siento Twilight también te vez bien-dijo Luna al ver la imagen Twilight**

**-Bueno como quiera el entrenamiento durara un año-dijo Sheikdark**

**-Un año-dijeron las tres princesas sorprendidas por el tiempo**

**-sip y no va a hacer aqui-dijo Light**

**-Entonces donde va a hacer-va a hacer de donde venimos-**

**-aahh y donde es-pregunto Twilight**

**-Es al otro lado del mar-dijo Sheaker**

**-QUE-dijeron las tres princesas**

**-Aqui no es seguro y además volverían atacar Canterlot-dijo Light**

**-Como quiera matamos casi todos los enemigos que enviaron y de aseguro ellos tardaran en atacar de nuevo y en ese entonces ya estarán listas-dijo Sheikdark**

**-Ok-dijeron las princesas**

**Mientras en otro lugar**

**Desierto Changeling**

**-Señor la tropas que envió fueron eliminadas- dijo Nightladis**

**-No te preocupes con tan solo 5 de las ex-portadoras tendré suficiente para conquistar el mundo-dijo mientras veía enfrente de el 5 tubos con las amigas de Twilight estando en un estado de hibernación poniéndoles unos parásitos controladores-mientras aun tengan una conexión con su amiga estos parásitos las obligara a hacerme caso hasta que ya no tengan ningún recuerdo de ella-dijo comenzando a reir junto a Nightladis a su lado**

**Fin del primer arco**

**Bueno al parecer DarkSheik se esmero haciendo este capitulo-dijo pinkie-como quiera no creo que DarkSheik se despierte pronto-dijo mirando una gran cúpula de agua donde DarkSheik esta flotando-haci que dijo hasta la próxima"si es que se despierta"**

**Adiosin se despide de ustedes Pinkie Pie**


	7. Chapter 7 inicio de arco 2

**Se ve una habitación oscura en la cual había en el centro de esta una especie de burbuja y enfrente de esta estaba pinkie pie**

**-Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que Sheikie se desmallo-dijo Pinkie gijinka(humano con rasgos de animal(recordemos en el antiguo capitulo que pinkie se transformo así y esto no viene en el fic))mirando a la burbuja que contenía otro ser gijinka de color azul marino y cabello de color negro q lo cual se empezó a sonar una alarma con las típicas luces rojas-al parecer ya esta despertando-dijo mientras el liquido dentro de la burbuja se drenaba y el ser caía hacia el piso de esta**

**-Pi-pinkie ayuda-decia el ser-ya voy Sheikie-dijo Pinkie hiendo a ayudar a Sheikdark**

**-Pinkie(tos) me podrías decir cuanto tiempo estuve asi-dijo sheikdark mientras se soba las sienes con su mano**

**-Emm dos semanas-dijo pinkie mientras se volteaba sonrojada**

**-Dos semanas-dijo Sheikdark mientras aun se sobaba-creia que tardaría mas...AHHH-dijo Sheikdark antes de gritar cuando sintió algo que no debía estar ahi-Pinkie que me paso-dijo un poco alterado mientras se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo su "nuevo cuerpo"**

**-Emm te transformaste igual a mi-dijo pinkie aun volteada con el sonrojo**

**-Pinkie mirame y explicame cómo ocurrió esto-dijo Sheikdark con un tono serio**

**-Pues esto ocurrio-dijo pinkie mientras relataba que después del desmallo lo llevo a su cama y estuvo con el en lo cual unos dos días después le salían sangrados nasales y lo tuvo que poner en la burbuja pero perdió mucha sangre a lo cual pinkie le dio a lo cual el cuerpo de Sheikdark mostraba un cambio-y después de eso despertaste-termino de relatar a un confundido Sheikdark**

**-Haber si entedi bien yo me desmalle-dijo mientras pinkie asentia-me dio sangrados nasales-otro asentimiento-y me diste parte de tu sangre lo cual me cambio-si estuve mareada durante ese tiempo-dijo pinkie**

**"Con razón tuve eso sueños depravados con Pinkie"pensó Sheikdark mientras se mostraba un sonrojo-Y dime va a ver un capitulo hoy-dijo Sheikdark con tono de preocupación**

**-Si de eso no te preocupes yo lo escribi-dijo pinkie entusiasmada**

**-Gracias Pinkie-dijo Sheikdark mientras le daba un beso en los labios en lo cual se separo de repente a lo que había hecho-lo siento pinkie no que me paso-trato de disculparse ante una perpleja pinkie**

**-No pasa nada-dijo una superrequetemega abochornada pinkie-solo esperaba que despertaras para presentar el capitulo-dijo pinkie reincorporándose por lo ocurrido y un solo pensamiento"el mejor día de todos"**

**-Ok como dijo Pinkie adelante con el capitulo**

**Arco 2 El reinado oscuro de los elementos**

**Capitulo 7 Nuevos misterios y conquistas**

**-1 año después del cap anterior**

**El reino de equestria estaba en una crisis después de la desaparición misteriosa de la princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight Sparkle en la cual el sobrino (y odiado por casi todos los habitantes de todos los universos paralelos inclusive humano) Blueblood se encargo de los deberes reales que hacían sus tías(excepto subir el Sol/Luna y bajarlos ya que Celestia uso un hechizo antes de que se transformara en poni elemental que hacia que estos astros subieran y bajaran)**

**-Hay hay hay mi pobre cuerno-dijo Blueblood mientras se quitaba una mascara el cual se notaba con ojeras que cubria sus ojos-esto siempre lo soportan todos los dias mis tias-dijo mientras se ponía comodo en su cama para dormir(y eso que no lo dejaban dormir XD) a lo cual nunca lo dejarían porque entro un guardia real**

**-Disculpe príncipe Blueblood-dijo un guardia unicornio-le esperan en la sala de juntas para firmar las peticiones de Las Pegasus-termino de decir para retirarse pero para el humor de Blueblood hubiera mejor querido ser un poni normal en vez de ser príncipe por lo agotador que es andar checando los impuestos, firmar los tratados de paz con las otras naciones, asistir a las reuniones y todo eso de la aristocracia bla bla bla**

**-Como es que mis tías soportan esto-se preguntaba así mismo mientras caminaba a la sala de reuniones **

**3 horas después**

**Se veía la puerta de reuniones que era violentamente abierta por el príncipe(zopenco) de Blueblood que iba con una vena hinchada de tanto estar escuchando por tres horas de andar firmando las peticiones de Las Pega sus y se fue a los jardines a tratar de tranquilizarse pero antes de decirles a los guardias que no lo molestaran**

**Jardín del castillo**

**-Ya es todo no quiero ver ninguna otra peticion-dijo Blueblood-mañana mismo me tomo unas largas vacaciones aunque me digan que no-sentecio Blueblood**

**-Pero ahora quiero dormir-dijo mientras se acostaba pero fue interrumpido por un ruido-pero que-dijo mientras veía a centenares de elemegines atacando canterlot**

**-PRINCIPE BLUBLOD-grito un guardia corriendo hacia el principe-estan atacando canterlot que hacemos-pregunto al consternado príncipe**

**-movilicen las tropas para evacuación y otras para la ofensiva-dijo Blueblood al guardia**

**-entendido principe-dijo haciendo su pose de respeto y salio corriendo a avisar a sus compañeros**

**-mejor me voy con-iba a decir pero fue rodeado por unos 5 elemegines**

**-es este el objetivo que nos mandaron a capturar-dijo uno de los elemegines a su capitán que era un poco mas alto de los cinco**

**-atras alejen se de mi real persona-dijo blueblood tratando de defenderse pero el miedo lo invadía tanto que se orino**

**-si este-dijo el capitan-como dijo la comandante-dijo el capitán mientras se acercaba a Blueblood y este como el macho que es grito como una niña aterrada**

**Solo le faltaba poco para que lo tocara a lo cual este cerro los ojos esperando su destino el cual nunca llego por que cuando abrió los ojos vio que había una yegua de melena rosada con yba pechera de dos soles uniendose dentro de un aro rojo atravezando con una daga la garganta del elemegine a lo cual los otros elemegines no duraron en atacar pero esta lo percibió y como si el tiempo se congelara hizo un corte tan rápido que parecería una onda de fuego cortando KAS gargantas de los otros elemegines muriendo al Blueblood ante la masacre que vio**

**-Sobrino-dijo la yegua envolviéndose en una luz roja que al disiparse se veía a Celestia**

**-Tia.. Tia-dijo Blueblood llorando abrazando a su tia-por fin volviste-dijo aun entre el llanto**

**-Si sobrino ya volvi-dijo Celestia mientras envolvía Blueblood con una de sus alas**

**-Y tía Luna-pregunto Blueblood**

**-Ella esta-iba a decir pero en ese instante en los cielos donde había muchos elemegines tratando de atacar algo a lo cual fue reemplazado por una gran bola negra que eliminaba a los elemegines-Ahi viene-dijo mientras que del cielo venia a toda velocidad un poni volador no identificado(POVNI si se no soy bueno con los nombres) que iba directo hacia ellos pero no ya que se estrello enfrente de ellos del cual se formo un cráter y salio una yegua azul marino de melena azul cobalto y una pechera plateada de una luna llena**

**-Yuju-decia festejando la yegua**

**-Hay hermana no cambias-dijo ante el comportamiento de su hermana Luna la cual se destranformaba también solo que en vez de rojo fue negro**

**-Hay Tía nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido-dijo con un puchero-hola sobrino-dijo Luna al ver a su sobrino y abrazándolo**

**-Tia Luna no sabes cuanto las extrañe-dijo Blueblood aun llorando-los trabajos de gobernar el reino son diciles-dijo pero para la sorpresa de ambas princesas al ver a si de desdichado de su sobrino con ojeras tan espantosas que tenia**

**-Ya calma sobrino nosotras ya estamos aqui-dijo Celestia para calmar a su sobrino-y además porque no pediste ayuda a los cosejales eso de que ayudan a Celestia con ese tedioso trabajo-dijo Luna mientras que Blueblood se desmayaba**

**-Te pasas hermana-dijo Celestia**

**-hay hermana no me mires a mi tono tengo la culpa que sea aburrido y tu te la pases comiendos pasteles-dijo Luna-ahora que veo bien mejor bajale a tus flancos-dijo Luna mientras se hecha al césped por reirse del tamaño de los flancos de su hermana**

**-Por cierto donde esta Twilight-le pregunto Celestia a su hermana**

**-Ella esta-decía nerviosa Luna**

**-No me dijas que la dejaste sola-decia de modo de reproche Celestia a su hermana mientras que una explosión se escuchaba y se veía un destello blanco con un poco de lavanda se veía**

**-Ahí esta-decía Luna de salvarse de un sermón de su hermana y un destello blanco rodeado de un aura lavanda aparecía enfrente de ellas revelando a una yegua de color lavanda melena azul oscuro con una franja rosa y otra blanca que llevaba una pechera plateada con la imagen de una estrella de 6 picos rosa con blanco **

**-LLUUNNAA-decia gritando Twilight-porque me dejaste haya sola-decía mientras veía a Luna detrás de Celestia**

**-Ehh es..este yo pensé que podrías con ellos sola-decia Luna un poco atemorizada por la mirada de Twilight**

**-Si por lo mínimo los pude derrotar yo sola-decía una ya tranquila Twilight mientras se transformaba**

**-Al parecer el entrenamiento si dio frutos-decia Sheaker mientras aparecía junto con Sheikdark y Light**

**-Pero aun falta pero con lo básico ya aprendido ya pueden derrotar a los elemegines-decía Sheikdark a las tres princesas**

**Pero en ese entonces aparecieron bastantes elemegines y un poni encapuchado que de vista se podía ver un cuerno**

**-Ataquen-decía el unicornio encapuchado mientras que todos los elemegines atacaban con bolas de fuego y hielo **

**-Okey esto ya me empieza a fastidiar-decia fastidiada Luna mientras se transformaba y creaba un arco de oscuridad mientras dispara flechas de sombras que mataban a varios elemegines de un solo tiro**

**-Te sigo hermana-decia Celestia mientras también se transformaba y creaba una espada de fuego que cortaba a los enemigos cercanos despedía una onda de fuego que quemaba a los elemegines que estaban lejos**

**-Hey no me dejen atras-decía Twilight mientras que ella también se transformaba y creaba unos shurikens de luz que cortaban y quemaban a los elemegines**

**-Hay hoy en día ya no se hacen buenos elemegines-decia el encapuchado-ustedes vallan a atacarlos-decia a otros elemegines que empezaban a lanzar hielo de sus bocas(¿?)**

**-Hey cuidado por donde habientan eso-decia Twilight mientras esquivaba uno de esos disparos-ahhh que frio-decia porque uno le disparo desde atrás(pervet)**

**-Twilight!-grito Celestia al ver a Twilight con el cuerpo congelado-ahh hermana-gritaba porque cayo en el mismo resultado**

**-haya voy-dijo Luna-mejor no-decia porque también cayo en el mismo estado**

**-Vaya vaya este es el poder de las tres princesas de equestria-decía riéndose el encapuchado-yo que pensaba que durarían mas bueno como quiera mi amo me mando a matarlas-decia mientras creaba una espada de cristal(es de hielo la espada por eso parece cristal) ante unas princesas aterradas de morir**

**-Eso yo no lo creo-dijo Sheikdark mientras que con su katana rodeada de una luz roja cortaba la espada desaciendola**

**-Pero que-decia el encapuchado por no ver venir a a Sheikdark**

**-Sheaker encargarte del resto de los elemegines-dijo Sheikdark a Sheaker**

**-Sera un placer-dijo Sheaker mientras desaparecía y los elemegines caían destrozados literalmente**

**-Light te puedes encargar de las princesas-dijo Sheikdark a Light**

**-No hay problema-dijo Light pero al tratar de intentar romper el hielo su casco empezó a crecer escarcha-pero que-dijo mientras se quitaba la escarcha de su casco**

**-JAJAJA-reia el encapuchado-no podrán romper mi escarcha con cada toque que se de mas crecerá hasta que llegue a congelar a las princesas-decia mientras seguía haciendo fuerza contra Sheikdark**

**-Demonios-se maldecía Light-vamos light piensa piensa-se decía así misma-lo tengo-grito al obtener su respuesta-si la escarcha crece al tocarla entonces tiene que decrecer con esto-dijo mientras saca un rubí de fuego pequeño(no es el mismo que le dio spike a rarity es otro)**

**-Huy que miedo-se burlaba de Light-que piensas hacer con eso**

**-Esto FIRE LIGHT-dijo mientras se ponía el rubí en su brazalete(solo imaginense algún estilo de transformación como si fueran Power Rangers solo sin el casco u otra) que hizo que una luz rodeara a Light mientras el color de melena y cola se ponían rojo y amarillo como una flama su color de piel a uno rojo y su cutiemark se levantara y cambiaba el elemento luz por el del fuego de lugar**

**-Pero que-decia el encapuchado perdiendo fuerza que termino siendo empujado hacia atrás por Sheikdark**

**-Sofoco-dijo Fire L. mientras el campo de batalla se ponía caliente(no me refiero a eso) que hacia que la escarcha empezaba a derretirse**

**-IM-POSIBLE-decía el encapuchado mientras se alejaba y veía como su Escacha se deshacía al igual que los elemegines empezaban a respirar con problemas y caían calcinados después de morir por asfixia-no es posible que alguien pueda derretir-dijo por lo que vio**

**-Oye viejo brujo toma esto-dijo Fire L. mientras daba patadas que eran cubiertas de fuego que lanzaban ondas de fuego el cual este las esquivaba excepto una que alcanzó parte de la capucha incendiándola**

**-Como te atreves-dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando que era un yegua unicornio de piel blanca con una tonalidad xeleste, una melena y cola bien arregladas pero de color celeste y una cutiemark de tres cristales de hielo(los que sepan no lo dijan)era mi capucha preferida-dijo con una voz aterradora-pero como quiera ya cumplí con mi cometido adiosin-dijo mientras desaparecía en escarcha que se cubrió**

**-ALTO-dijo Sheaker mientras corría pero fue demasiado tarde-demonios-se maldecía a si misma**

**-Quien era-decian Celestia y Luna Twilight no porque sentía que la conocia**

**-De aseguro algún capitán de Metaray-dijo Light mientras se destransformaba y guardaba el rubí en donde no se**

**-Como quiera vayamos al castillo-dijo Celestia-vamos Twilight-le dijo a su ex-alumna**

**-Ehh-dijo Twilight mientras salia de sus pensamientos-haya voy-gritaba mientras los otros se iban**

**En otro lugar**

**-Reino Changeling-16:30 pm**

**-Señor ya los distraje-decía la misma yegua que peleó contra las princesas**

**-Ok Cristaly-dijo Metaray a "Cristal y"**

**-Como irán las demas-le pregunto a su amo**

**-De aseguro ya habrán conquistado los puntos que les dije**

**-Con eso amo no se preocupe ya que los hemos conquistado-dijeron otras ponis que entraban al recinto de su amo en la cuales se denotaban dos pegados y dos ponis terrestres**

**La primer pegaso era de color cían oscuro y una capucha que ocultaba su melena la cual llevaba un uniforme de cuerpo completo de color amarillo opaco**

**La segunda era como si fuera una especie de batpony sin ser lo tenia las orejas peludas de un batpony y colmillos era de color amarillo-verdoso y una melena y cola muy largas de color verde oscuro que parecían lianas**

**La primer terrestre es de color ámbar café sino y una melena y cola de color rubio castaño y una especie de sombrero de aventurero(parecido al de Indiana Jones(los que no la vieron no tuvieron infancia))**

**Y la ultima era de color rosado con azul opaco, una melena lacia de color azul con rosado en las puntas que cubría uno de sus ojos de color aguamarina y una sonrisa perturbadora**

**-Okey tan esto mi plan de dominación empezara-dijo Metaray para empezar a reírse al igual que sus comandantes pero en eso se trajo un insecto lo cual empezó a toser y las comandantes le golpearon el lomo para sacar el insecto arruinando a si su risa maléfica**

**Continuara...**

**-Vaya Pinkie te esmeraste en este capitulo-dijo Sheikdark**

**-No hay de que solo me inspire al leer tus notas de tu cuarto-dijo Pinkie**

**-Las notas de mi cuarto-dijo Sheikdark con nerviosismo mientras Pinkie asentía-las que estaban en mi buro-dijo aun nervioso**

**-Nop-dijo pinkie negando-fueron las de tu escritorio de trabajo-dijo pinkie mientras Sheikdark suspiraba**

**-Y por cierto que eran las notas que tenias en tu buro-dijo pinkie con curiosidad**

**-Emm nada-dijo Sheikdark mientras se levantaba-mira la hora que es mejor me voy a dormir-dijo y se fue volando como si el alma le chupara el diablo**

**-que raro si apenas son las seis de la tarde y el se va a dormir a las diez y media-dijo pinkie con cierta duda-pero como quiera no vemos hasta la proxima-dijo pinkie mientras se despedía **

Datos de Sheikdark: antes era humano pero con lo ocurrido aquí se volvió mitad humano y mitad poni


	8. Chapter 8 recuerdos

**D****ark****S****heik****: Hola a todos de nuevo aquí DarkSheik reportando un nuevo capítulo (se escucha abucheos, y un tanque que le apuntaba), antes de que me envíen un misil les diré porque no actualice, la razón fue que salí de vacaciones con Pinkie (la multitud con signo de interrogación) si les dije cuando comencé la historia que mi inspiración viene y se va (multitud aun con signo de interrogación), y esa es mi inspiración es Pinkie ella es la que me da las ideas pero con lo de antes ella quería ir de vacaciones a Baltimare ,a Las Pegasus y a esquiar en las montañas cercanas al Imperio de Cristal-**

**P****inkie ****P****ie****: Sheiki donde estas-**

**D****ark****S****heik****: Acá en el cuarto con el capítulo-**

**P****inkie ****P****ie****: Ahh Porque no me llamaste para presentarlo contigo-**

**D****ark****S****heik****: Sera porque apenas lo estoy presentando-**

**D****ark****S****heik****: Pero como quiera vente para presentarlo los dos-**

**P****inkie ****P****ie****: Yupi (saltando) bueno a comenzar a presentarlo-**

**DarkSheik****: Ok-**

**DarkSheik**** y P****inkie ****P****ie****: Aquí les dejamos el capítulo 8 del fic "El Resurgir de los Guerreros Elementales"-**

**Disclaimer MLP no me pertenece sino a Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo con fines de entretenimiento**

**Arco: El reinado oscuro de los elementos**

**Capítulo 8 Recuerdos del entrenamiento Pt 1**

Un día después de que las princesas regresaran a Canterlot y que Blueblood se fuera (obvio que no se fue así como así se tropezó cuando camino, le llovió la basura de la cocina, también le llovió pegamento y plumas por parte de Derpy que pasa volando por ahí cerca de los que cambiaban las vitrinas y las mucamas que cambiaban las almohadas de los cuartos y para acabar se resbalo con un jabón y se cayó por una ventana lo raro una gallina no vuela pero esta si voló), las princesas al igual que SheikDark, Sheaker y Light fueron a darse un baño por la batalla que tuvieron (**N/A: que no los quería dejar sucios por la batalla XD)**

**Jardines del castillo, 2 horas después**

Ce: Ahh que agotador estuvo el día de hoy solamente quisiera descansar un buen tiempo-dijo la princesa Celestia al momento de sentarse en el césped

Lu: Concuerdo contigo hermana- la secundo la princesa Luna al momento de sentarse igual

Twi: Si inclusive a mi casi me pasa una llamarada por encima sino hubiera sido por el campo de luz que cree- dijo Twilight al igual que las princesas sentándose en la sombra de un árbol- pero esto me dejo mucho en que pensar-

SD: Y que te dejo para que pensaras Twilight- dijo SheikDark al momento de llegar con Sheaker y Light a donde estaban

Twi: En que cuando la poni que nos atacó y se quitó la capucha me pareció haber visto a mi amiga Rarity- termino de explicar

S: Y porque lo dices- interrogo Sheaker a Twilight

Twi: En que se parecía mucho a Rarity: en su peinado, color de pelaje e inclusive su cutiemark de tres diamantes pero estos eran celestes como el hielo-Dijo Twilight- pero al momento de verme es como si no se acordara de mí-

S: Y supongo que dices que está siendo controlada- intento deducir Sheaker

Twi: Tal vez-intento darle alguna razón a la teoría de Sheaker-pero no sé si este siendo controlada-

Ce: Tal vez ella sea o no sea tu amiga Twilight-intento decir Celestia-pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que tal vez sea una copia-termino de decir

Twi: Y porque dice que tal vez sea una copia-dijo en un intento de buscar algo que le diga que sea incorrecta esa respuesta de su Ex-mentora- Yo estoy segura de que es mi verdadera amiga Rarity- dijo para poder defender su opinión

Ce: Lo dijo por que la esencia de "Rarity" no era igual antes de que la capturaran-termino de decir

Twi: Si tal vez tenga razón princesa Celestia- dijo una no tan convencida Twilight

L: Mmm esto me recuerda cuando apenas íbamos a comenzar el entrenamiento- dijo Light en ese momento

S: Si tienes razón hermana-dijo Sheaker- aun me acuerdo de las caras que pusieron cuando les dijimos cuanto nos tardaríamos en el entrenamiento

**(Epic Flashback) (Hace un año) **

**(POV: Tercera persona)**

Se puede ver el castillo de Canterlot a las distancia pero vamos a sus jardines en donde se podía ver las princesas en sus formas convertidas y a Spike alistándose para el entrenamiento que les darán SheikDark

**Jardines de Canterlot**

Ce: Bueno ya estamos listos para el viaje- dijo Celestia con unas alforjas al igual que Twilight y Luna Spike tenía un palo con un trozo de tela que era su mochila (**N/a: como la que uso cuando fue a la tierra de los dragones)**

SD: Bueno pero para llegar necesitamos llegar en barco-termino de decirles a las princesas y a Spike

Lu: Y porque Light no nos puede llevar-dijo Luna para evitar caminar ahora que no tenía alas

L: No puedo llevarlos porque…-intento excusarse Light-se podrían perder los paisajes que hay (y también porque me cansaría en llevarlas a todos hasta allá)-termino diciendo y pensando lo ultimo

Twi: Okeeyy-dijo una no muy convencida Twilight

SD: Bueno a empezar a caminar-dijo ya saliendo de los jardines del palacio

(**N/A: Mejor no les aburro con el viaje que hicieron solo les diré que vieron el ya conocido paisaje de equestria, el mar y sus maravillas, los paisajes que les menciono Light cuando llegaron y en su trayecto, obvio que también les cayó el payaso con los ataques de las criaturas que habitaban ahí: Ursas, Nightmares (cabo de decir que a las tres princesas tuvieron que ver su peor pesadilla a esto si les cuento: a Luna en convertirse otra vez en Nightmare Moon y tener como esposo a Sombra (DX); a Celestia estar encadenada por cadenas anti-magia y ver como su hermana la torturaba comiéndose todos los postres de ella y sin darle nada (XD); y a Twilight le toco ver dos de sus pesadillas: 1)que la envían otra vez al kínder garden y ver como los niños usaban sus libros como hojas de dibujo, comiéndose las páginas y no que otras cosas y 2) Ver a sus amigas y a las princesas siendo torturadas por todos los villanos de formas inimaginables que se pudieran describir (esto se los dejo a su criterio de imaginación de lo que quieran) y otras criaturas que quieran pero a SheikDark, Sheaker y Light ni les afecto por el entrenamiento que tienen y a Spike porque no le podían hacer efecto por ser dragón)**

**Tierras nevadas del Olvido, 2 semanas después**

SD: Bueno ya llegamos-dijo para que las princesas y Spike pudieran ver el templo donde entrenarían por todo un año

**Descripción: Se puede ver que la entrada estaba formada por dos pilares rojos con un techo nevado y dos grandes puertas de madera que se abrían para dar a conocer que había un templo al estilo japonés con varios árboles de cerezo alrededor de este, un patio con equipamiento de entrenamiento y un símbolo en este, lo raro es que se veía como si fuera primavera en un lugar de invierno y una paz que se sentía por doquier-interrupción momentánea**

S: Bueno hay que pasar adentro para que dejen sus cosas y descansen para el inicio del entrenamiento de mañana-dijo para que pasaran adentro del templo

**Continuación de la descripción: por adentro se podía ver que era de piedra pulida y con extraños símbolos pero muy bien ordenado como si fuera una casa normal, continuando con la vista las guiaron a un cuarto donde se podía apreciar tres camas individuales con una mesita al centro de esta con un árbol de cerezo chico y una ventana de madera donde se podía apreciar el atardecer entre las ramas de los cerezos.**

Twi: GUAU-exclamo Twilight con asombro- se ve bien para ser un templo antiguo-

Lu: SI pero si estuviera un poco más decorado podría ser como el castillo de Canterlot-expreso su opinión Luna

Ce: Si pero no es para tanto-exclamo Celestia-

S: Si podría ser una posibilidad-dijo Sheaker-pero a nosotras nuestro maestro y padre nos educó con la simpleza y humildad como lo hacían antes-

Lu: Ahh como me gustaría ser así de humilde-dijo Luna-porque a veces me cansa eso de "tipo de trato" por ser de la realeza-

Ce: No eres la única hermana-dijo Celestia-a veces uso un hechizo de cambio de apariencia para poder descansar de mis deberes-

Lu: Mmm con razón cuando te voy a buscar me dicen que no estas-dijo Luna

Twi: Bueno ya somos tres-dijo Twilight uniéndose a la conversación-por cierto que significa este símbolo de aquí-pregunto al mismo tiempo que apuntaba al símbolo de la pared que era el mismo que vio durante el recorrido

SD: Ese símbolo es nuestro signo familiar que significa "Clan Elemental*"-explico a las tres ponis

**N/A: Este símbolo luego lo voy a subir a mi deviantart**

SD: Bueno como ya es de noche deberían de ir a dormir para su entrenamiento-dijo mientras se iba al igual que Light

Ce, Lu y Twi: Buenas noches- se despidieron las tres princesas

S: Bueno yo ya me voy- dijo Sheaker mientras se iba- espero que no tengan pesadillas esta noches-dijo esto último antes de salir del cuarto causándole escalofríos a las tres ponis a Spike no por estar dormido

Al día siguiente

Se puede apreciar como los rayos solares entraban por el ventanal del cuarto donde durmieron las princesas pero aún seguían dormidas y estaban murmurando entre sueño, a lo cual también pasando al lado del cuarto estaban Sheaker y Light que las estuvieron viendo como dormían y pusieron cara de perversión por lo que iban ser, Sheaker uso un clon al igual que Light y se pusieron al lado de las ponis

**N/A: lo que pasa aquí ocurre al mismo tiempo (POV: Primera persona)**

Con Sheaker

Sheaker se puso al lado de Luna y escucho lo que decía en murmuros

Lu: No Nightmare Moon aléjate yo ya no me quiero convertir en ti-decía en voz baja con temor

S: A si pues yo no lo creo-dijo tratando se sonar aterradora y en voz baja- porque sé que ahora controlas las sombras que me harán más poderosa y conquistare equestria y cuando lo haga me casare con el Rey Sombra para dominarla con el JAJAJAJA-dijo tratando de contenerse la risa que tenía por lo que hizo desapareciendo en ese mismo instante antes que ella se despertara

Con Light

Ella se puso al lado de Celestia escuchando lo que decía

Ce: No Luna por favor déjame algo- lo decía con un tono de preocupación y miedo

L: No lo hare hermana-dijo tratando de copiar la voz de Luna- no te dejare nada de esto deliciosos y suculentos "Postres" que hicieron los Chefs para ti ya que son mi venganza por encerrarme en la luna por un milenio JAJAJAJAJA-dijo en voz baja tratando de aguantar la risa que tenía y desapareciendo en ese instante ya que Celestia mostraba signo de despertar.

Con los clones de Sheaker y Light

Ambos se pusieron al lado de Twilight y escuchaban lo que decía

Twi: No niños dejen mis libros en paz-decía con una voz temerosa-YA dejen a mis amigas y a las princesas monstruos-

CS: A nosotros no nos importan los libros ya que no sirven para nada-decía el clon de Sheaker-Y que vas a hacer para detenernos princesita que ni siquiera puede con nosotros tres-decía el clon de Light tratando de imitar y distorsionada las voces de Chrysalis, Sombra y Tirek al mismo tiempo y desapareciendo ambos al momento de ver que despertaba

**Volviendo a la realidad (POV: tercera persona)**

Lu, Ce y Twi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-gritaron las tres por tener una pesadilla y despertando a Spike en el proceso

Sp: AHHH- grito Spike por el grito de las princesas-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?-dijo medio mareado

Por ese grito llegaron al cuarto SheikDark, Sheaker y Light (estas últimas tratando de verse lo más normal posible ocultando las risas de su broma)

SD: Que les paso- pregunto al ver a las tres ponis estando en posición fetal y diciendo en murmuros para tranquilizarse

Ce, Lu y Twi: AAAAHHHH- se sobresaltaron otra vez pero luego vieron que solo eran solo SheikDark, Light y Sheaker la puerta

Sp: Por ese grito que dieron posiblemente fue por una pesadilla-dijo Spike para dar a entender la situación de las yeguas que traban de respirar por el sobresalto

S: Me pregunto de que estaban soñando-dijo dándole una mira cómplice a Light

L: Si de que estarán soñando-le respondió a esta

SD: Ustedes dos no se hagan que ya sé que fueron ustedes-dijo mirando a sus dos "hijas" con una mirada seria

S y L: Nosotras-dijeron ambas tratando de poner una cara que decía que "nosotras no fuimos"

SD: Si ustedes- le decía aun con la mirada seria-y si no se disculpan con ellas barrerán y trapearan el templo durante el año que estemos entrenado y dudo que puedan por los incontables accidentes que habrá-

S y L: de acuerdo nos disculparemos con ellas-decían con temor ya que con las princesas novatas habrá mucho que limpiar y ellas no querían eso-

L: Lo sentimos solo que a veces estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada más que entrenar nos aburre-decía con un tono de disculpa

S: Y por eso no pudimos desperdiciar esta oportunidad de divertirnos un rato-decía también el mismo tono que su hermana

Ce: Esta bien las disculpamos- lo decía al momento de ver como Luna y Twilight asentían también- pero ya no nos vuelvan a asustar así-

S y L: Esta bien-dijeron ambas al ver aceptaban sus disculpas

SD: Bueno eso está mejor-dijo ya hablando normal-Pero para ustedes va a tener que enfrentar esas pesadillas para puedan estar en calma y esa será su primer entrenamiento-le decía a las tres princesas

Ce, Lu y Twi: Pero-trataban de evitar eso

SD: No va haber ningún pero-decía- ya que para el entrenamiento deben controlar su mente despojándolos de sus miedos y preocupaciones-

Ce, Lu y Twi: Ahh Está bien-dijeron las tres de mala gana

Y así paso el tiempo en la que los tres ponis estuvieron entrenado: primero afrontando sus miedos profundos, aprendiendo a canalizar su poder elemental a voluntad propia e invocar su arma elemental.

**Templo elemental, 3 meses después**

Se puede ver en el patio del templo las tres princesas practicando: Celestia entrenaba con SheikDark con su arma una espada de fuego contra la katana de el que era rodeada por un color celeste, a Luna que disparaba con un arco hechos de sombras solidas a Sheaker que desaparecía al momento que le tocaban las flechas (clones de viento) y a Twilight creando y arrojando varios shurikens hechos de luz a Light en su transformación elemental de hielo que lanzaba también unos kunas hechos de hielo para contrarrestar los shurikens

**30 minutos después**

SD: Vaya princesa sí que han avanzado mucho desde que comenzamos-decía espirando profundamente el aire para recuperar el aliento

C: También me sorprende que haya avanzado mucho-decía igual en el mismo estado que SheikDark

SD: Pero también le falta mucho para que pueda dominar bien su arma-decía mientras miraba como Celestia desvanecía su arma

C: Si- le respondía-me gustaría tenerla conmigo después de que me dijo que la podía dejar materializada como lo hace con su katana-dijo al momento de sentarse para descansar

SD: Si pero para eso necesita poder dominarla bien y mantener el arma como algo físico y materialista requiere de mucha energía y concentración-decía al mismo tiempo que se sentaba también para descansar y ver como llegaban Sheaker con Luna y Twilight con Light de sus entrenamientos

S: Esta vez casi me alcanzas-decía mientras caminaba junto a Luna

Lu: Si sino fuera porque te ocultaste detrás de ese árbol-decía con un ligero tono de molestia

S: si pero acuérdate que luego de que domines bien tu arma además de poder mantenerla físicamente también podrás dirigir las flechas que lances con solo la mirada-decía mientras ella y Luna se sentaban dónde estaban su maestro y Celestia

Lu. Bueno con eso es algo-decía mientras miraba las nubes

Twi: Oye Light porque aun sigues transformada-decía mientras veía que Light estaba aún transformada en su forma elemental de hielo: Ice Light

IL: Que-decía a Twilight

Twi: Decía ´porque aun sigues transformada si ya acabamos

IL: Ahh-decía al fin de comprender su pregunta-upss se me olvido destransformarme-decía mientras se destranformaba

S: Hay hermana aun sigues igual de despistada-le dijo a su hermana por lo descuidada que era su hermana

L: Heyy-le respondió a su hermana por el comentario

Twi: Bueno ya no se peleen- decía para calmar la situación-Ahh que tranquilidad hay aquí-decía mientras se recostaba al igual que Light

L: Oigan alguno de ustedes tiene hambre- decía mientras le sonaba la tripa

Twi: Ahora que lo mencionas yo también hambre-

Ce: Yo igual-

Lu: Igualmente-

S: Estoy hambrienta donde esta Spike con la comida-decía mientras trataba de aguantarse el hambre

SD: Ahorita vendrá-decía con su voz calmada-Mira ahí viene-dijo mientras que el sucho dicho salía del templo cargando con una mesa con un brazo y con el otro varios platillos de comida

Sp: Bueno aquí está la comida recién hecha-decía el dragón que vestia un uniforme de entrenamiento de color blanco con azul y el emblema del clan por detras mientras ponía la mesa y la comida (**N/A: Spike en el tiempo que estuvo vio que no podía ayudar a rescatar a sus amigas y le pidió a SheikDark que si lo entrenaba a lo cual este le dijo que si pero con su antigua forma no podía y le dio una gema muy especial que le dio un amigo en el pasado y el cambio fue que Spike creció casi a la altura de Celestia y Luna, sus espinas se hicieron más picudas y apuntando hacia abajo al igual que el tono de sus escamas se volvieron un poco más oscuras y en sus muñecas aparecieron los símbolos elementales (4x garra de mano) y su cara no hizo mucho cambio no más se alargó un poco (típico de los dragones ¬_¬), Spike al notar el cambio se alarmo un poco pero se tranquilizó y dudo al momento de que SheikDark le dijo que esa gema era la portaban los Antiguos Dragones elementales seres que acompañaban en espíritu a los ponis elementales que fueran a proteger el pueblo (como la guardia real pero más genial) y solamente reaccionaban a ellos pero como ya no quedaban ninguno en vida (ya que SheikDark al ser el último portador de un dragón elemental en vida) le dijo que lo entrenaría su compañero Nefarius Star un dragón elemental de más de 12000 años (y eso que se veía joven) (no me critiquen por su edad ya que eso lo contare en otra historia) y se la paso entrenado en su mundo en 10 años que en realidad fueron 2 meses y medio (reglas del tiempo espacio diferentes XD) para que pudiera controlar su poder)**

S: Ya me moría de hambre-dijo mientras empezaba a comer como si la persiguiera la ponarca (poni + parca XD) y los demás viéndola con cara de O_oU

En fin paso el día todo normal, siguieron entrenado hasta un punto en que Light le termino casi quemando la cola de su hermana con su transformación de fuego y esta la persiguió por todo el templo hasta una habitación que nunca habían visto en la que había un pedestal con un orbe en el centro de esta y como no querían saber que hacia fueron a llamar a su maestro

**Cuarto Misterioso, Casi al anochecer**

SD: Bien que es lo que querían mostrarme-les pregunto a sus "hijas"

L: Bueno pasando lo del incidente con el fuego corrí por todos los pasillos y me metí a este cuarto que nunca habíamos visto y eso que inclusive que recorrimos todo el templo cuando nos quedamos a vivir en el- decía un poco temerosa cuando vio a su hermana con cara diciendo "cuando estemos solas me la pagaras"

S: si por no saber qué es lo que era mejor fuimos a decirle-termino de explicar

SD: Bueno hicieron bien en decírmelo-dijo mientras estaba enfrente del orbe-solo necesitamos saber qué es lo que hace-

Pero en ese momento Light empezó a estornudar y termino empujando ya sea por mala suerte o el destino a su maestro que choco en el pedestal y este empezó sacudirse tirándole el orbe encima a su maestro y quebrándose en el proceso sobre él, el cual una luz encegueció a las dos hermanas por breves instantes y cuando se disipo la luz vieron aterrorizadas en donde debía estar su maestro y padre había un semental de al menos 20 años inconsciente de color azul oscuro, con una melena corta de color café un poco oscuro al igual que su cola, que llevaba unas muñequeras negras con coderas rojas en las patas delanteras, un chaleco negro vistiéndolo y en sus patas traseras otras coderas de color negro y las mismos tipo de calzado que llevaban, pero se tranquilizaron al ver la cutiemark era la misma que la de su maestro y dedujeron que era el mismo pero había rejuvenecido y decidieron llevarlo a su cuarto para luego en que pensar para decirle lo que paso cuando despierte.( **la descripción previa es la actualización de mi OC la pueden ver en mi deviantart)**

**DarkSheik: Bueno tal vez no sea mucho pero ´por lo mínimo actualice algo y si esperan que actualice pronto no lo aseguro por eso de mi inspiración**

**(se escucha el sonido de una puerta abriéndose)**

**Pinkie Pie: Hey Sheik ya terminaste**

**DarkSheik: Si Pinkie ya termine y por cierto ya pudiste transformarte en humana**

**Pinkie Pie: Tal vez si, tal vez no pero júzgalo por ti mismo (dijo mientras entraba con la misma ropa que tenía puesta solo con la pequeña diferencia de que en vez de una poni antropomórfica era una humana de tez blanca, con el cabello de color castaño rizado y una casi imperceptible aura de color rosa rodeándolo, busto de tamaño B, y traía puesto una zapatillas negras con unos calcetines de rayas de color blanco y rosa)**

**DarkSheik: Te… te vez hermo…dijo bien Pinkie (o diantres se ve hermosa mejor trato de ocultar mi sonrojo antes de que se cuenta)**

**Pinkie Pie: Mmm Gra…gracias (huy por poco me dijo hermosa que feliz me siento y mejor oculto el sonrojo antes que se de cuenta)**

**DarkSheik: Bueno Pinkie como ya termine de escribir por qué no vamos a cenar**

**Pinkie Pie: Buena idea**

**DarkSheik y Pinkie: Hasta la proxima**


	9. Aviso

**Lamento sino es un capitulo pero quiero dar aviso de me ausentare en la historia por problemas personales-se escucha ruidos-diantres **

**Pinkie-Sheiki dónde estás-grita Pinkie**

**DarkSheik-Pinkie no grites no queremos que nos encuentren-**

**Pinkie-Umm creo que no será posible-decia Pinkie viendo a tres figuras encapuchadas**

**¿? :objetivos localizados-decia unos de lo encapuchados al notarse que era una yegua**

**¿? :Rindanse y seremos benevolentes-decia otro encapuchado que también era yegua**

**DarkSheik-Nunca- **

**¿? :Bueno entonces lo haremos por las malas-decia el tercer encapuchado que era un semental **

**DarkSheik-Ni crean que nos atraparon Pinkie ahora- decía mientras Pinkie pie bajaba una palanca**

_**Alerta Alerta Alerta SISTEMA DE AUTODESTRUCCION ACTIVADO 10 SEGUNDOS PARA LA DETONACION**_

**DarkSheik-Pinkie corramos al portal**

**Pinkie-ok**

**E3:ATRAPENLOS**

**E1 y E2:si maestro**

_**9...**_

_**8...**_

_**7...**_

**DarkSheik-Pinkie corre más rapido**

**Pinkie-Eso hago**

**E1:Ustedes no escaparan**

**E2:Ustedes morirán al igual que sus personajes**

_**6...**_

_**5...**_

_**4...**_

**DarkSheik-No lo harán porque ustedes morirán aquí dijo mientras una puerta de acero les cerraba el paso-eso los detendrá ahora a meternos al portal**

**Pinkie-ok**

**3...**

**2...**

**E1:estuvimos cerca de atraparlos **

**E2:pero mejor hay que irnos de aqui**

**E1:Ok-decian mientras desaparecían de ahi-**

_**1...**_

_**Se mira una gran explosión a lo lejos mientras los encapuchados veían la explosión a lo lejos**_

**E3:Lograron capturarlos**

**E2:No maestro**

**E1:escaparon**

**E3:No importan ellos fueron transportados al hogar de sus personajes **

**E2:Cierto así matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro**

**E1: porque nadie escapa del Clan Element Death**


End file.
